A snake in the Grass
by Xehanort107
Summary: Fluttershy wants to do something nice for Princess Luna, and she needs help from her friends. let's just say that somepony is a snake in the grass, can they figure out who it is before it is too late. Every chapter has a parody of a song. Rated T for precaution, don't take it properly.
1. A letter on the moon

**PLEASE READ! The story, that is.**

**The "musical" piece of this was inspired by Magpiepony and DisneyFanatic2364's respective musical audio mini series **

**if you aren't sure about the way characters act, let me know"(because the act a little different from the show.)**

** It has nothing to do with murder, just ill intent.**

** Imagine Dr. Horrible: he has ill intent, but he didn't want to kill anyone, he just wanted to rule the world. see what I mean.**

**Off topic, I question your intelligence or attention span if you can't guess the "snake in the grass" by the title. (Just Kidding, I would actually commend you on this.)**

**Or you don't watch MLP... which I would then also question.**

**And although my first few chapters are short, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! The chapters get longer and better as they go.**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 1: A letter on the moon

A dark room with 5 mysterious figures circled around what appears to be a table.

"Tomorrow, we'll know just how far we can go undetected." the large figure states in a deep voice.

"Those insolent foals will never see it coming." states the small figure, slamming its hooves on the table.

"It is seen in the stars that victory is ours." the average sized figure states in a creepy, but calm, manner.

"Ah! How fate is kind until the day we turn the tables." the tall figure exclaims, laughing hysterically.

"We will soon feed, for my army grows famished." the long legged figure states in an dual-sounding voice.

"Tomorrow's a big day!" A sixth figure, The Leader, kicks the doors open and takes it's place on the far side of the table, "We will all get what we want. Tomorrow is a day we don't want to mess up, so let's work together and take what is rightfully OURS!"

the discussion grows darker as the song "A Story Told" is played

Leader:_  
><em>_We're a team, why have doubt_

Tall Figure:_  
><em>_it's a very simple game_

Small Figure:  
><em>with what's at stake<em>

Average Sized Figure:  
><em>and a sealed fate<br>__  
><em>Large Figure:  
><em>it's a tiger that's untamed!<em>

Leader:  
><em>They don't know what we know<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>All they know is we're deceased.<em>

Small Figure:_  
><em>_we cannot wait_

Large Figure:  
><em>while laid in state<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>to uncage the savage beast!<em>

Average Sized Figure:_  
><em>_Fate is our scorekeeper_

Leader:  
><em>letting us win<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>He has yet to let us down<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>Because<em>

ALL:  
><em>Fate is a game of chance in where there's no pain, then no gain.<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>You win a battle<em>

Large Figure:_  
><em>_Lose a battle_

Averaged Size Figure:  
><em>Try to balance<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>Face a little<em>

ALL:_  
><em>_Failure_

Leader:_  
><em>_Who's gonna ask forgiveness when they see the mark of Cain?  
><em>  
><span>Large Figure:<span>  
><em>Not a colt<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>Not a mare<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>Not a stallion nor a filly<em>

All But Averaged Size Figure: (they are all staring at him)  
><em>Or a stranger.<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>we will win, yes indeed.<br>_  
><span>Average Sized Figure:<span>  
><em>The story, they can't foretell.<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>I must digress<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>That second best<em>

Leader:  
><em>Is a fly without a wall<em>

Large Figure:  
><em>For us all to prevail<em>

Average Sized Figure:  
><em>we must hide among the meek.<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>so that when we fight<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>it'll be their plight<em>

Leader:  
><em>The victory that we seek!<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>facing every pony,<em>

Large Figure:  
><em>we are nigh undaunted<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>they could never stop us now!<em>

Average Sized Figure:  
><em>Because<em>

ALL:  
><em>Fate's a game of chance in which you have to roll the dice.<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>They can go ahead and try<em>

Leader:  
><em>But with our little lie<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>it's a shoe-in.<em>

Large Figure:  
><em>How'll we invoke our power<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>and their cower in the night?<em>

Average Sized Figure:  
><em>tariffs<em>

Large Figure:  
><em>And no recession<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>and no remorse to be accepted, it's a staple.<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>I'll be waiting for the time to be the sadist.<br>_  
><span>Tall Legged Figure:<span>  
><em>it'll be the prettiest plight of the night<em>

Large Figure:  
><em>it's quite right<em>

Averaged Size Figure:  
><em>I'll assure in battle someone will be sated.<br>_  
><span>Leader:<span>  
><em>tomorrow's the day, make history!<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>with new strength, we'll clear the way!<em>

Averaged Sized Figure:  
><em>HEAR THEM PRAY!<em>

ALL:  
><em>fate's a game of chance in where the failures pay their toll.<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>Hie thee hither<em>

Large Figure:  
><em>their chances will wither in the sundries<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>What is the price if everypony<em>

Small Figure:  
><em>has no choice but to fold?<em>

Average Sized Figure:  
><em>it's a dead give away<em>

Leader:  
><em>we can't rush and say<em>

Large Figure:  
><em>"we're the culprits"<em>

Tall Figure:  
><em>if all else fails, hear the wails.<em>

Tall Legged Figure:  
><em>everyone run away!<em>

Leader:  
><em>It won't be gory!<em>

Small Figure:_  
><em>_It's just for glory!_

ALL:_  
><em>_We wait till Morning!_

A beautiful day in Ponyville, and everypony is taking advantage to relax.

"Hey, anyone see Fluttershy lately?" The rainbow maned mare asks curiously.

"No, she must be in her cottage. I'm surprised she isn't hanging out with us." The purple mare replies.

"Well, please do find out what is keeping her so busy. It's a shame that she is missing out on such a beautiful day." The white mare says properly.

"I will." The purple mare responds kindly.

"Well Angel," said the yellow coated mare, "It's time to plan how we will show our gratitude to Princess Luna."

Angel is expressing his glee with a large smile. they tirelessly work through the morning to plan the gift.

"Now we just need some extra hooves to make this possible," said the mare reading the blueprints.

"Hey Fluttershy," Fluttershy turns to see a familiar face, "What are you doing being cooped up in your cottage all morning."

"Oh, hello Twilight," said Fluttershy, "I was just about to come out and ask you and the others if you could help me." Fluttershy says, timidly.

"What do you need, I'm sure we can help." Says, Twilight.

"Well, I was thinking about how to show Princess Luna we appreciate her, because we usually aren't awake to tell her in person."

"I'm sure she would appreciate a great gift," exclaimed, Twilight, "What do you have in mind."

"Well it's a little farfetched, but I think we could build a laser to inscribe a thank you letter on the moon." Fluttershy announces with glee as she shows Twilight the blueprints, "The only problem is that the moon is strong and dense, so we will need a lot of explosive energy, that is, if you don't mind." Fluttershy returns to her timid state.

"I think we can find that material from Zecora," answers, Twilight, "Meanwhile, you can ask Discord, I'm sure he can convert his chocolate rain to a highly powerful energy. he IS the embodiment of chaos after all."

"Oh thank you twilight! Now spread the word, so we can get started and write the letter before Luna sets the moon tonight." Ordered Fluttershy.

"I will." Said twilight as she was leaving.

"one more thing," Fluttershy remarks, running over to Twilight, "Princess Luna cannot see the letter until she sets the moon in the morning."

"I understand," replies Twilight, "wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Fluttershy turns to talk to angel, "All right Angel, all we need to do is hope Twilight gets enough ponies, the more ponies the better the finished project will be."

Angel nods his head In agreement and goes to look over the blueprints for flaws.

* * *

><p><strong>Kudos if your still reading, I promise it will get better.<strong>


	2. A mark of ill intent

**Still here? good! then you like it so far. it gets about 20% cooler each chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 2: A mark of ill intent

Twilight is out in ponyville trying to convince her friends to assist Fluttershy with her plan to write a letter on the moon.

"Come on girls," says Twilight in front of her friends, "Fluttershy wants to do something nice for Princess Luna."

Her friends argue in disbelief that it will actually work.

"Darling, how do you plan on getting enough energy to cause even a visible dent in the moon, let alone enough to write a letter on it?" Says the purple mane pony.

"I'm sure that Zecora has a way to use her voodoo to amplify the machine's power or provide a constant source of power." Replies Twilight.

"Where do you think we will be able to find the materials to build this machine?" questions the rainbow colored mare.

"I'm sure Celestia won't mind if we use the materials from the Industrial Department for good reason." Answers Twilight, now getting irritated with the questions.

"How do we know this IS for a good reason?" questions the party pony

"Pinkie, this is Fluttershy who wants this." Twilight humorously responds.

"How do y'all expect to build this in a day?" questions the farm mare.

"That is where Pinkie comes in," replies Twilight, "she will gather as many ponies as possible, and Rarity will need to donate some gems in case of extra power, Rainbow Dash will be responsible for weather control, Applejack will… um… keep the ponies from getting hungry, I guess, and I will go talk to Zecora."

"What about Fluttershy?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"She will be looking for more energy with Discord, you should be doing the same also." Answers Twilight.

"Alright, were in, we'll see you later at Sugar Cube Corner to discuss the plan." Says Applejack.

"Good!" says Twilight, "It's settled then." The ponies depart to fulfill their deeds.

later that day, in the Castle of The Royal Pony Sisters, Princess Celestia has made lunch for herself and for Princess Luna, she enters Luna's room.

"Happy birthday Luna! I made you lunch." says Celestia in a cheerful manner.

"Ah! Thou art the best of sisters," replies Luna, "I expect thou hath not put any tree nuts in it, I am allergic to them, does thou not remember?"

"yes, I remember,." Celestia remarks with a less cheerful approach, "Thankfully the amount was small enough to endure, but I assure you, I wouldn't hurt my sister."

"So, what does thou have planned for this evening?" Princess Luna asks, "Anything Special?"

"Oh Luna, you know it's a surprise." Celestia chuckles, "But, I have heard the ponies were going to do something special, but you cannot view it until you set the moon tonight."

"Oh, how wonderful." exclaims Luna with immense glee, "I cannot wait to see what thine subjects will do for their princess."

Meanwhile, in Fluttershy's cottage, she is trying to decide how to obtain the necessary energy to blast the letter on to the moon. All of a sudden, Discord appears and taunts Fluttershy kiddingly.

"How is my favorite pony today?" asks Discord.

"Oh! Discord, I was just looking for you. I need some volatile chocolate rain." States Fluttershy.

"Come again, you want volatile chocolate rain! I thought you were benign, I never thought you would want to cause chaos."

"I don't! I want to write Princess Luna a thank you letter on the moon so she will remember me forever, however I require powerful energy to dent the moon." Replies Fluttershy.

"Sure, I know just the thing, too. You see, I have the power to do any mischief at all and it would be my honor to use some to fuel the machine." Answers Discord.

"Once night comes, I will have the best night of my life. To know that I pleased the Princess is a dream come true." Says Fluttershy in extreme excitement.

"Well, I won't trouble you any longer, I'll gather all the chocolate rain I can for you, if it means getting on the princesses' good side." Discord says as he teleports away, leaving Fluttershy alone. Angel shows up next to Fluttershy and greets her with the blueprints that he checked over.

"Oh Angel, soon it will be done, soon Equestria will know my name as the one who shined by making Luna the happiest pony ever." Fluttershy says with elatedness, "They will never see it coming, they won't see the truth behind the façade." says Fluttershy with a sinister smile.

the mood darkens as the song "Façade" plays.

_There's a mask that I wear_  
><em>In the bold light of day<em>  
><em>It is on until dusk,<em>  
><em>It is off when I say,<em>  
><em>yes the truth is<em>

_ It was all a façade!_

_See the mark on my hide_  
><em>they all thought I was kind,<em>  
><em>but look deeper you'll find,<em>  
><em>it's a different sign,<em>  
><em>It's my true self,<em>  
><em>Locked behind the façade!<em>

_Every day_  
><em>Ponies, in their own sweet way<em>  
><em>like to prance around and say (and say)<em>  
><em>"It's such a great day!"<em>

_(That's how my little)_  
><em>Game is played<em>  
><em>Living in this mask of shade<em>  
><em>acting like a basket case<em>  
><em>While playing the saint!<em>

_Yes, there's one thing I love,_  
><em>And I love it a lot:<em>  
><em>This mirror in place<em>  
><em>Is who I am not<em>  
><em>And I'm certain<em>  
><em>That this is my trump card-<em>  
><em>yes my life's a façade!<em>

_Look around, yes_  
><em>I have found<em>  
><em>you cannot tell by my affectation,<em>  
><em>what is etching there beneath it!<em>  
><em><br>See my face!_  
><em>Now, I'm prepared to tell you<em>  
><em>what you'll see's not what you get -<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm a master of deceit!<em>

_So, what is my sinister secret?_  
><em>This lie I will tell you is true<em>  
><em>It's that I am extreme<em>  
><em>that I mean<em>  
><em>I will blow up the moon!<em>

_Nearly every pony seen -_  
><em>stallion, mare<em>  
><em>An' colt, an' filly -<em>  
><em>will forever be<em>  
><em>A pillar of society -<em>  
><em>An act of solidarity -<em>  
><em>but you will see<em>  
><em>that I will be-<em>  
><em>the image and descent<em>  
><em>of notoriety!<em>

_Yes the day of demise is upon you-_  
><em>And none of you'll ever admit-<em>  
><em><br>I may look inn' cent-_  
><em>But I bear ill intent!<em>

_This is it! (__This is it!)_

_There are those who will run!_  
><em>There are those who will fight!<em>  
><em>She who raises the sun! And<em>  
><em>she who brings the night!<em>  
><em>It all ends here!<em>  
><em>yes it's all a façade!<em>

_if I blow up the moon  
><em>_Will they find me out soon?_  
><em>Do I cross that fine line–<br>__Between evil and good?_  
><em><br>why am I waiting -_  
><em><br>To break through the façade?_

_What to do_  
><em>I guess that I should follow through<br>__I guess it just has to be true,  
><em>_I'll wait for my cue!(I'll wait for my cue!)_

_(I can't help but think)_  
><em>Half my mind<em>  
><em>thinks the other half is kind!<em>  
><em>Wouldn't be surprised to find,<em>  
><em>It's time for my coup!<em>

_At the end of the day,_  
><em>I won't mean what I say,<em>  
><em>I won't say what I mean,<em>  
><em>I will never come clean -<em>

_for my answer -_  
><em>Is it's all a façade! (<em>_Is it's all a façade!)_

_It's unfortunately true_  
><em>I am evil, not good.<em>  
><em>And I bear the same mark<br>__That you misunderstood!_

_It's a nightmare -_  
><em>you will never discard -<em>  
><em>But I'll stay on my guard -<em>  
><em>oh I will soon be laud -<em>  
><em><br>they will all face the quod!_  
><em>once they remove the façade!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Words from the song that are difficult to comprehend:<em>

_**Façade: **(I cannot believe you are reading this definition) a false personality used to deceive._

_**Affectation: **a façade used to make an impression._

_**Solidarity**: agreement within a group (this refers to Fluttershy's fake plan that was agreed to by her friends)_

_**Notoriety**: being famous for a bad deed (synonym: infamy)_

_**Inn 'cent**: I simply mean to say innocent, I just needed two syllables, not three._

_**Coup**: (pronounced: coo) hostile takeover of power. _

_**Laud**: praise, often to a deity._

_**Quod**: prison_


	3. The Truth

**Glad you're still here! I was getting worried.**

**now the chapters become longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>A snake in the grass<strong>

Chapter 3: the truth

In Ponyville, the ponies are all working hard to gather the supplies for Fluttershy's laser.

"Oh dear! Where is Twilight? She should be here with the supplies from Zecora." Rarity mentions frantically.

"She's only been gone for an hour, Rarity. She'll be here." Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"Oh! I'm just worried we won't finish the machine in time for Luna to set the moon." Replies Rarity.

"Hmm, come to think of it, why does she want Luna to set the moon to see her letter?" questions Rainbow Dash, "wouldn't it be easier if she just did a surprise party?"

"I guess it is just Fluttershy's way of a surprise," Rarity Mentions, "you know she isn't good with surprises."

"I guess so," Rainbow Dash moans, "Speaking of Fluttershy, where is she?"

"Probably still in her cottage, why don't you go pay her a visit." Rarity exclaims in an annoyed tone, "She should know we need her to keep the construction going according to her blueprints."

"Gotcha! I'm gonna go see what she's up to." Rainbow Dash says, bolting across the fields and into Fluttershy's window, thankfully it was open.

"Oh! Hi Rainbow, what's going on, is something not right." Fluttershy remarks timidly.

"Nothing's wrong yet, we just need you down in Ponyville to manage the constructions on the…," she sees the blueprints, "WAIT! What is this?" Rainbow Dash reads the blueprints carefully, "WHAT!? HOW!? ….huh?" Rainbow Dash is completely confused by what he saw.

"Oh! That blueprint had some edits that needed to be made," Fluttershy is embarrassed at her work, "don't worry about it, it'll be fine."

"Alright, but I have my eye on you," Rainbow Dash remarks, "Don't even try anything tonight, it's Princess Luna's Birthday, and you are not going to ruin it." Rainbow Dash bolts out again.

"How could this be?" Rainbow Dash thinks aloud, "I know what I saw and she just brushed it off like it was no big deal?" Rainbow Dash gets an idea, "I will make sure that machine doesn't get finished!"

Earlier that day, Twilight was visiting Zecora, the voodoo sorcerous who has helped Twilight and her friends stop Trixie.

"Hello." Twilight called out in the seemingly empty hut, "Zecora, are you here?"

"Who is there, oh! Hello Twilight," Said the mystic zebra, "I'm surprised you would dare enter this world of fright." Zecora is mixing together another potion to use for next Nightmare Night.

"Oh! Hi Zecora," Twilight states, "I need some of your voodoo magic to help Fluttershy with her plan to write a thank you letter on Princess Luna's moon. Do you think you can spare some?"

Zecora is dumfounded at the mere mention of 'Fluttershy' and 'plan' in the same sentence. "Of my assistance what do you need? Because what you're persisting is imminent greed." Zecora states rudely.

"Fluttershy just wants to do something very special for Princess Luna on her birthday." Twilight remarks, "Is that so wrong?"

"With every moment that passes you by, another will say it's mournful goodbye." Zecora states, "I will supply you with your metal and steel, if you prove that trust in Fluttershy is what you feel."

"Oh Boy! We're gonna be a while." Twilight complains.

Back in present time in Ponyville, the ponies are still working on the laser. The princesses are preparing to change the time of day from day to night.

"Whew! We are almost finished with the laser," Remarks Pinkie.

"This wasn't easy at all" Remarks Applejack.

"Huh! Who is that?" a strange pony who is gray and bears a red crystal group on his flank is admiring the laser's progress.

"Oh! Hello, good sir, um we haven't seen you in Ponyville recently, who are you?" Rarity questions.

"My name is Crimson, Crimson Luster, I just came here not too long ago and wanted to see this enormous machine you guys were building." Remarks Crimson.

"Well, nice to meet you new pony, I'm Pinkie Pie, this is Rarity and Applejack." Piky Pie announces.

"Nice to meet you," Replies Applejack, "if you need anything, I would usually be in Sweet Apple Acres, ask anyone if you can't find it."

"And I am Rarity, a pleasure to meet you." Rarity gestures.

"Well, while we are introducing everyone," Crimson states, "I have someone I want you to meet, my friend Benny." A white pony with a black mane and goatee with an unfamiliar cutie mark arrives.

"Hello ponies, I came here with Crimson to meet some new faces around Equestria." Benny explains.

"Well, we need all the help we can get to finish our project" Fluttershy arrives with Blueprints in hoof. "I'm Fluttershy, I'm kinda the mare running the show here."

"Ah! Well we won't keep you from your duties, we'll get working on the machine." Crimson states.

"Glad you're here Fluttershy, we need to finish the machine fast, Princess Luna is already raising the moon." Rarity remarks.

"Sure, I also have a new worker for the laser." Fluttershy remarks as a small light blue mare approaches.

"TRIXIE!?" the three ponies nearly jump out of their skin.

"Why did you bring HER back, she tried to take over Equestria." Rarity exclaims.

"Everypony deserves a second chance, and I don't remember giving her one." Fluttershy crudely remarks.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got out of hand with the Alicorn Amulet, I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. Trixie apologizes.

"Uh! Is Trixie speaking in the first person, or am I hearing things?" Pinkie questions.

"I guess we can give her a second chance, after all, we gave Discord a second chance." Applejack remarks.

"Did somepony call my name?" Discord appears. "I hope we are having fun."

"Is it just me, or are we being hoodwinked?" Rarity mentions.

"You know how discord is, wants to be involved in everything." Fluttershy remarks.

"Fluttershy! The machine is built." Crimson shouts.

"Well then Fluttershy, go make Princess Luna happy."

"Oh! You girls." Fluttershy gets a excess of glee and the song "Slipping" plays.

Fluttershy:

_Thank you so much_

_I just don't know enough_

_Oh! How can I thank you_

_Thanks for your help_

_It's a tale to tell_

_A story that's too true_

**Rainbow Dash swoops down and destroys the laser.**

Rainbow Dash:

_Hah! What a joke_

_This fire you stoke is full of your lies_

_They will all see_

_This mystery has a new surprise_

_You get a rise by lying,_

_I__ know you're lying._

Fluttershy:

_Now that the tables have turned me around_

_I can see it all clearly_

_You're the accuser_

_The only true loser_

_You dare insult me_

_How can this be, _

_I thought you're the element of loyalty_

_But if that is true, my friend,_

_ then why are you not loyal to me._

_You just think I'm lying_

Rainbow Dash:

_Because you are lying!_

_ YOU…._

_Insecure_  
><em>pestilence,<em>  
><em>why are you doing this?<em>

Fluttershy:

_What do you mean? _

_I am good_

Rainbow Dash:

_You little wench!_

Fluttershy:

_If I am what you say_

_Then I would be remiss_

Rainbow Dash:

_You're lying, _

_no escape!_

Fluttershy:

_Don't blow your fuse._

Rainbow Dash:

_How absurd_

_Little words_

Fluttershy:

_Why do you keep on this?_

Rainbow Dash:

_Game over_

_You will lose_

Fluttershy:

_So this is it?_

Rainbow Dash:

_Justice, at its' worst_

Fluttershy:

_Just get it over with!_

Rainbow Dash:

_You mares will never learn_

_All in vain, it is your TURN_

_TO_

_DIE!_

Fluttershy:

_Is anyone caring?_

_Will I be daring?_

_I guess that I must be._

Rainbow Dash:

_This won't be pretty_

_It is what it must be_

_Hope you have nice dreams_

_I want to hear screams!_

"Any last words, before the tolling bell, Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash says as Crimson and Benny grab Fluttershy.

"Huh! let me go, the laser, Princess Luna..." Fluttershy is stopped by an evil laugh coming from the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.

"FINALLY! I AM REVIVED!" A dark figure swoops down in front of Fluttershy.

"I must thank you for freeing me again, this time I wont be stopped." The dark enigma states to Fluttershy.

"What do you mean, I didn't... THE MUFFIN!' Fluttershy exclaimed.

"What, the tree nut muffin you wanted me to make her?" Pinkie says curiously.

"I have a special allergy to tree nuts that releases the darkness in my heart and multiplies its power ten fold!" The dark monster states.

"Nightmare Moon! we will stop you like we did last time, with the elements of..." Rarity was cut off.

"I wouldn't speak so fast if I were you." Rainbow dash mentions as she removes the blueprints from Fluttershy, "Read the blueprints."

"OPERATION SURPRISE: REQUIRES 2.43 TRILLION GIGAWATS OF ENERGY!" Rarity reads the plan.

"That's way too much power to JUST dent the moon," Rarity Exclaims, "That would destroy it."

"Ahahahaha, so I'm found out, oh well." Fluttershy remarks cynically.

"You little... Wait till I get my hooves on you, you'll be sorry you ever manipulated us" Rainbow Dash exclaims with outrage.

"Yes, and how will you fare against me with the need for my special talent?" Fluttershy responds, "Nightmare Moon, do as you please, I have no business with them any more." Fluttershy easily overpowers Benny and Crimson.

"As you wish, my dear." Nightmare Moon begins attacking the ponies.

"You won't get away with this!" Crimson states, making a crystal prison around Fluttershy and making crystal shards knock Nightmare Moon back.

"Thanks for the easy prey, my turn." Benny comes around her and kicks her to the wall of the bakery.

"Hey! you break it, you buy it." Pinkie exclaims.

"Time for a little magic trick of my own." Trixie creates an illusion of mirrors around Nightmare Moon and taunts her through the mirrors, "Come on, Moon, what will you do."

"Grrrr. TAKE THIS!" Nightmare Moon fires a blast of dark magic only to have it repelled by the mirrors and hits herself. she falls unconscious. Fluttershy is then taken away for questioning by the princess. Nightmare Moon is taken to the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry if I am obvious, but I do this strictly for humor. speaking of, I forgot to add Twilight's part in the end, so she will be comic relief for next chapter.<strong>

**oh, and I have a lot of chapters, I will stop when I run out of songs to make parodies of.**

**now for my word choice reasons.**

**Rainbow Dash is extremely furious with Fluttershy (imagine Ansem, seeker of darkness from KH: Re: Chain of Memories when he says 'INSOLENT BRAT!' to Riku.)**

**sorry about spoilers...oh wait, no I'm not.**


	4. Revenge will be sweet!

**Yay! I made a chapter with 2 songs. unfortunately I am not proud of the second one, I ran out of musicals to rip off.**

**oh well, at least I made one good one, I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 4: Revenge will be sweet.

Inside the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, Celestia is awoken by the doors to her audience chamber being opened.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Celestia shouts, she then realizes who is there, "oh, hello dear ponies, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Celestia! We have an act of treason against Equestria." Rainbow Dash exclaims, "She attempted to destroy Princess Luna's moon."

"Hey girls! What are you doing here?" Twilight enters the chambers. "Unfortunately, I couldn't convince Zecora that Fluttershy's plan was 'good', so she kicked me out. Oh well, so again, why are you all here?"

"What! I had no idea that Fluttershy could do such a heinous act…. Bring her here!" ordered Celestia.

"Wait! What'd I miss here?" Twilight questions.

Benny and Crimson release Fluttershy before Princess Celestia. "What do have to say for your act of treason against a royal?"

"She was planning to destroy Luna's moon." Rarity answers Twilight.

"I have no respect for those already denied failure." Fluttershy states, "You ponies have success beyond your desires while ponies like us just sit around and do nothing but hope for the impossible."

"I can't believe she would do this." Twilight says saddenly.

"You misunderstand your place in this world Fluttershy." Celestia states, "You sealed your fate the moment you crossed the line. I'm sorry, but you must face the dungeon to repent for your crimes."

Tension grows as "The Confrontation" is played. (Les Miserables)

_Celestia:_

_It seems  
>tonight<br>the tolling bell has rung_

_Have you  
>Last words<br>before His song is sung_

_Fluttershy:_

_Do not speak so fast my dear  
>I am the true embodiment of fear<br>Listen to me_

_There is something you must hear_

_All my life, I was a troubled mare  
>Born to sin with these lies I bear<em>

_A simple act of revenge  
>was all I seeked<em>

_And then I would stop  
>I swear, my lord<em>

_I would've stopped_

_Celestia:_

_You'll arise again  
>this is the payment for your crimes.<br>A destiny can never change_

_One, such as yours_

_Fluttershy: (1)_

_Do what you think is right  
>But do not dare denounce my plight<br>You say my mark's destiny's right  
>Then tell me why I still fight.<em>

_Celestia: (1)_

_Destinies are handed down  
>I was given this my crown<br>Hark!  
>Listen to the sound.<em>

_Fluttershy: (2)_

_You do not see me a friend  
>I will crash straight to the ground<br>and this will be the hearkened sound!_

_Celestia: (2)_

_I am your superior  
>you cannot fight<br>you will go to prison 'Shy  
>Now that you have reached the ground<br>you must now descend straight down_

_Fluttershy: (3)_

_I will never meet my grave  
>you will never know my pain<br>All the sins I've kept till now  
>All will be born unto thou<em>

_Celestia: (3)_

_You dare continue this fight  
>Then I'll see to it tonight<br>that your time in prison's life  
>Say hello to endless strife<em>

_Fluttershy: (4)_

_This is it, my final prayers  
>let it reach the one who swears<br>if this is my moment dear  
>then it is a time I fear<em>

_Celestia: (4)_

_You who sees the world not fair  
>you should breathe not purest air<br>you will live your life indeed  
>without hope and won't be freed.<em>

_Fluttershy:_

_And now I meet my sudden death_

_Celestia:_

_If this is what you are asking_

_Fluttershy:_

_I have no reason to be born_

_Celestia:_

_This is a sad time this, the night_

_Fluttershy:_

_It is known to be my rest_

_Both:  
><em>_  
>This day will be a day not cared.<em>

Fluttershy is removed and sent to the dungeon, she is escorted by Celestia. The night ends and everypony refreshes in a new day.

"mornin' y'all, how's it goin' with you?" Applejack replies.

"Ugh! It's morning already," Rarity whines, or rather 'complains', "I could barely sleep after the audience with Princess Celestia."

"I hear ya!" Pinkie exclaims, "I hope Fluttershy is all right in the dungeon."

"Why would you still care for someone who committed treason?" Rainbow Dash states.

"Same reason why we still care for Applejack after he lied to us about the contest," Twilight explains, "we trust in pony's good judgment, not the judgment of their acts. Which is why I will go and visit her to see why she did it in the first place."

"I guess we'll join you, Twilight." Applejack states. Benny, Crimson, Trixie, and Princess Luna approach.

"Hello my lovely subjects," Luna addresses the ponies, "how art thou feeling?"

"We should be asking you that question, Princess Luna." Rainbow Dash says, "Seeing how you got transformed into Nightmare Moon and all."

"I don't recall that incident, I would have felt the darkness before it reached me." Luna replies.

"Fluttershy gave you a tree nut muffin that you were allergic to." Pinkie states.

"Though I am allergic to tree nuts, all they did was wear down my magic to make me weak. I simply just needed rest." Luna replies.

"Wait a second, then who was Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Another reason to visit Fluttershy, I guess." Rarity complained.

The group reaches Celestia's castle and descend to the dungeon where they see her in a mournful state.

"Princess Celestia! Where's Fluttershy? Isn't she supposed to be in the dungeon?" Twilight questioned.

"Fluttershy? A name I regret giving resentment to." Celestia responded in tears, "Once we reached the dungeon, she asked me to put her out of her sorrows, that a mare with her denial from grace shouldn't have the luxury of prison, so…" Celestia is unable to speak.

"No! you didn't, she wouldn't give up her life for this, would she?" Twilight is confused.

"She said that her final act of judgment was stopped, so she lost her will to continue." Celestia responded.

"I can't believe i….," Twilight notices something else, "Celestia, where's Nightmare Moon?"

"What? She was never here, Twilight." Celestia is curious, "Luna has been herself for quite some time."

"This Nightmare Moon wasn't Princess Luna, someone impersonated her," Rainbow Dash explains, "and I think we know who."

"It has to be Queen Chrysalis!" Pinkie exclaims.

"I thought we got rid of her during Shining Armor's wedding?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"You only banished her," Princess Celestia arose, "she probably had an inside force to keep her alive with 'kindness'."

"Great. Now we have more to deal with… ugh!" Twilight grunts.

The ponies leave Celestia to her mourning. Celestia is curious when she sees something fly by her and ascend the stairs to her Audience Chamber.

"Who's there?" Celestia runs after the figure and stops it at the gate. "Who are you?"

The figure smiles, "ab una ad alius, signato signum semotus, tantum impletur, est oblinibat, etsi est anima mea, et in finem, vos eritis mihi in vase." A scream is heard throughout the castle.

The mane 5 are going to talk to their friends.

"Hey Benny! We heard there was a problem?" Twilight says.

"Yes, we have a problem with this young mare here." Benny directs attention to a yellow coat mare.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Everyone screams.

"How is this possible, you died?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Ha! You fell for that, nothing me and Discord couldn't pull off," Fluttershy states, "speaking of which… oh Discord! Come say hello." Celestia appears with a small, weak frog.

"Celestia!" Rainbow Dash exclaimes, "what is going on here?"

"I am not Celestia!" She states, "Celestia just makes the perfect vessel for my power. Here is the real Celestia." Discord releases the frog. Discord blasts them away and Fluttershy continues to wreak Chaos.

"You'll pay for this! " The mane 5 attempt to attack, but each one is deflected back at them, one after the other.

"She is just too strong." Twilight states.

The battle is silenced as the song "BeelzeBoss" is played.

_Twilight:_

_We cannot win, we are too late_

_She is too powerful_

_Rarity:_

_She is too strong because she bears a helping hand._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Listen up!_

_She's gonna rule Equestria! (Rarity: No!)_

_She's gonna send us to our graves! (Pinkie: No!)_

_Unless we shut down her creation of disdain._

_Applejack:_

_This battle, we will win_

_Twilight:_

_Will the story reach its fin?_

_All:_

_We won't know until we see this battle end._

_Benny:_

_Hey! I hear it's the big one_

_Crimson:_

_Hope you weren't having too much fun_

_Trixie:_

_We'll avenge the one who is raising the sun_

_Rainbow Dash:_

_She will have no choice, but to get out and run._

_All:_

_Now the battle truly has begun._

_Fluttershy:_

_Who knew causing chaos would ever be this fun?_

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Come on girls! You know we can't back down_

_Discord:_

_Ooh! I'll terminate ya, it's time I began to._

_Pinkie:_

_Hey scary princess_

_Your time is up_

_Applejack:_

_We're gonna stop ya,_

_We had enough!_

_Fluttershy:_

_There is no chance for_

_Your success._

_Discord:_

_You cannot stop us_

_We are the best!_

_Rainbow Dash:_

_There is no place for_

_You to hide._

_Twilight:_

_This is the big one!_

_Tonight's the night!_

_All:  
>ira vehementis de unum sin parte das flumine spes,Tum mane et nocte consurgent de cinere, absque peccato Cras adducte die novi.<em>

_Fluttershy:_

_Ahahahahahahaha!_

_(Fluttershy and Discord KO the crowd and leave) this goes on during the last part._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the Latin, but bear with me.<strong>

**the translations are below:**

**1st time: from one to the other, carry the mark of the isolated, so far it is fulfilled, it is mired, even if it is the soul of my love, and in the end, ye shall be to me in a vessel. (yeah, I ripped off Star swirl's spell to get this.)**

**2nd time: If one part of the wrath of the mighty river giveth hope, both morning and night will rise from the ashes, a new day without sin Tomorrow brought thither. ( I started with Sephiroth's theme saying ira vehementi and just ran with it.)**


	5. A battle yet to come

**Ugh! I am seriously running out of musicals. I can't keep up my Fanfic to my expected 10-15 chapters. Oh and if you think I cannot make that many chapters, watch me!**

**I already made Fluttershy come back from the dead, and I still have a character in the wings to release.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 5: A battle yet to come

The Dark room is shown, and the six figures circle the table once again.

"So, what do we do about the new members of their group?" The Tall Legged Figure questions.

"We wait to strike." The Large Figure states, "All ponies have a blind spot."

"There is no time to waste, the first plan was a bust and we need a new plan of action before we take any more drastic measures." The Small Figure addresses.

"Agreed. We must be critically adept to this or we won't succeed." The Averaged Size Figure states.

"We must do reconnaissance to know our prey before we pounce." The Tall Figure states.

"A failure this time means dire consequences for some of us." The Leader announces.

"We will fight, only when the time is right." The Averaged Size Figure states.

Within Ponyville, the mane 5 are awakening from the battle they had. Fluttershy escaped with Discord in Celestia's body, and everypony is in a dire state of absolute chaos.

"Ugh. What happened?" Applejack questions.

"I forget. I think it had something to do with Fluttershy." Twilight says drowsily.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie remembers, "We got our butts handed to us on a silver platter and forced to eat it."

"That was not supposed to go in my head." Twilight remarks.

"We must stop Fluttershy at once." Rarity exclaimed.

"That's gonna be a little difficult, seeing how Discord is Celestia and all that." Rainbow Dash states.

"We'll find a way." Twilight states. Trixie and Benny come by.

"Oh! Hello, my friends." Benny addresses the ponies.

"We were just enjoying our little 'walk around the park'" Trixie says.

"Well, we could sure use your help." Twilight explains, "We need somepony to 'spy' on Fluttershy and report what she is doing. We can't go in full force because of last time."

"Sure. I can probably get me and Crimson to do it." Benny states.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This means a lot." Rarity responds.

"Don't mention it." Benny states, "Consider it one of my 'saving graces'. A thank you, if you will."

The ponies depart and Benny meets Crimson.

"So, how's it going?" Crimson questions darkly

"All according to plan." Benny remarks, "Let us inform our 'unwelcomed guest' of our position."

The two ponies depart to Fluttershy's new domain, a castle with the most elaborate traps and security system magic can create in the middle of the Canterlot Seas. (Consider it the MLP version of the Chateau D'if as a castle.)

"Who dares to walk on my premises!?" Fluttershy states abruptly.

"It is us my lady, we bring you news of the enemy." Benny states.

The drawbridge descends and allows the two ponies to enter.

"Well. It's about time you arrived." Fluttershy exclaimed.

"We are sorry, we were preoccupied with keeping the others from knowing our co-operation with the 'enemy'." Crimson replies.

"We must strike them when they least expect it." Discord/Celestia states, "Keep them from knowing, and let's inform our cohorts of our arrangement. Wouldn't want a premature unveiling of the surprise."

"Understood!" Benny and Crimson leave the castle and proceed to Ponyville to meet their friends.

"Hey guys. You're back fast." Twilight remarks.

"We didn't have to stay long. They were already discussing their plans." Benny states.

"Great! So, what was their plan?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"They will strike you from behind once your guard is down," Crimson states.

"And they'll reel you back for a second round." Benny finishes.

"That's a rather horrible plan, what good is it?" Rarity questions.

"That's just it!" Crimson exclaims, "The plan isn't 'good', it's 'bad'. Humorous isn't it."

"Very." Rarity remarks.

"So then, what do we do about them?" Twilight states.

"We surprise them." Benny explains, "They want to get the upper hand, but we already have it."

"So. Where are they?" Pinkie states.

"They reside in a castle off Canterlot Bay." Crimson states, "You literally cannot miss it since you would be dead otherwise, hehe."

"So then, let's prepare." Twilight announces

The group gets serious as the song "Be Prepared" is played.

_Twilight:_

_We know Fluttershy is a strong one._

_Rarity:_

_One we could never deny._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_But sick as it is, stand attention!_

_This battle's here, don't step aside._

_Pinkie:_

_There just is no rest for the wicked._

_Applejack:_

_They will never sleep in their bed._

_Benny:_

_I think they will get the message._

_Crimson:_

'_Cause sooner or later they're dead._

_Benny and Crimson:_

_There's a place without grace and perfection._

_We all will be living the life._

_Twilight:_

_A simple assumption_

_Rarity:_

_Will be her new luncheon._

_Trixie:_

_And what if I feature?_

_Pinkie:_

_Then you'll be a leader._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_We know were in for it._

_Applejack:_

_But there's no room for varmint._

_All:_

_And we know for a fact it is true!_

_Twilight:_

_There's one thing that I must share._

_All:_

_WE DON'T CARE!_

_Trixie (spoken):_

_We might not make it?_

_Is she really worth it?_

_Benny (spoken):_

_The angels must sing._

_Pinkie (spoken):_

_Sing?_

_You mean like this?_

_Lalalalalalala._

_Benny (spoken):_

_The trumpets will sing!_

_Twilight (spoken):_

_Wait! But that means._

_Benny (spoken):_

_Yes! THE END!_

_THIS BATTLE DECIDES EVERYTHING!_

_Rarity:_

_Everything?_

_Twilight:_

_Everything?_

_Rainbow Dash:_

_EVERYTHING?_

_Benny and Crimson:_

_The stars high above give us meaning._

_We have no choice but to die._

_Benny:_

_Sooner or later than expected_

_We will all see the northern lights roar._

_Crimson:_

_The world is full of surprises._

_There is no one victor._

_All will soon see what we see is…._

_You will not win the war!_

_Twilight:_

_We're prepared for the biggest revival._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_And can't no other say otherwise._

_Benny:_

_This is the end._

_Twilight:_

_We won't lose!_

_Crimson:_

_You can't fend!_

_Rarity:_

_You don't choose!_

_Benny:_

_We will not stop you._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_We will see?_

_Crimson:_

_We'll help you win, too._

_Pinkie:_

_We'll be free!_

_Benny:_

_Fate is unbending._

_Crimson:_

_We will be sending._

_Benny:_

_The angels above to command._

_Crimson:_

_Yes. We have all the reasons reversed._

_Benny and Crimson:_

_Be perverse!_

_All:_

_Though we may have to surrender…_

_WE'LL SHOW FERVOR!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Great job if your still reading!<em>**


	6. Harmony at last

**Holy crap! I really did it this time.**

**First was 'Beelzeboss' and now I have this. MY GOD... scratch that, MY DEVIL!**

**If I have to resort to 'A Little Priest', then I set the bar lower than Hell itself.**

**Oh. and I have been tracking that there are some people who want to see this story to its end and I only ask that you please spread the news.**

**And don't be afraid to post a review or PM me, I don't mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 6: Harmony at last.

The ponies are making their way to Fluttershy's castle by help from Zecora.

"Thanks again Zecora," Twilight states, "I'm sorry about Fluttershy, I thought we could trust her."

"A mare too kind and absolute, is always hiding a sinister truth." Zecora states mystically.

"Ugh! Why does she always speak in rhymes?" Rainbow Dash says aside to Twilight.

"We must stop Fluttershy at once," Rarity states, "She is a disaster to all ponies and we cannot tolerate it anymore."

Twilight realizes something, "This seems awfully familiar."

"It feels like we've heard of a similar tale." Rainbow Dash notices as well.

"Oh! I know," Rarity mentions, "This is exactly how Princess Celestia described her battle with Discord."

"I guess it's true how history repeats itself." Twilight states.

"Ok. So, run this by us again," Three small fillies ask Twilight, "What are we doing?"

"Okay, Scootaloo, you are going to take the others to the scaffolds and wait for your cue." Twilight explains, "Once we give the signal, Sweetie Belle will jump down and distract Fluttershy. Once that happens, Applebloom will jump behind Discord, oh and he is Celestia, and distract him. Finally, you, Scootaloo will flip the emergency switch keeping the castle, well, a castle. That should be it."

"Okay! We got it." Applebloom replies.

The ponies reach the castle and the mane 5 proceed inside. Only to fall into the dungeon. How cliché.

"Welcome to the end of the road, dear friends." Fluttershy's voice echoes.

"Each step you take may be your last." Discord's voice echoes.

"We're not afraid." Pinkie exclaims

"Lucky me, I don't 'step', heh, I fly." Rainbow Dash bolts through the chasm, only to crash into the ponies.

"Huh? What? How?" Twilight is confused at the labyrinth Fluttershy made.

"I guess we must step to advance no matter what." Rarity mentions.

"Oh well, let's get going." Twilight states as they take their first step. A giant boulder falls behind them and the floor deescalates.

"Oh, well that was fast." Rarity states. The ponies run for their lives as the boulder chases them.

Meanwhile, the CMC are investigating the upper level and are traversing the air vents. Again, how cliché.

"Ugh! How much longer." Sweetie Belle complains.

"Shut up! We'll get caught if we keep talking." Applebloom states.

"They're two floors down, how can they hear anything." Scootaloo remarks.

The fillies reach the scaffolding and see the two preparing for their attack.

"Alright girls, let's stick to the plan." Applebloom whispers, "I'll go where Discord is, and Sweetie Belle, go where Fluttershy is. Scootaloo, you look for the emergency switch."

"Gotcha." The two fillies say in unison.

Back in the dungeon, the ponies escaped the boulder and have reached the exit.

"Finally, that was not my favorite time of the day." Rarity complains.

The ponies enter the exit and see Fluttershy and Discord waiting for them.

"You won't win this time, Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaims.

"Oh. But we already have." Fluttershy flips the switch to release her machine.

"Wait. But we destroyed it, that can't be possible." Rainbow Dash questions.

"What you destroyed was a fake." Fluttershy states, "The original was switched, thanks to my new partners."

Benny and Crimson appear.

"WHAT!?" The mane 5 exclaim.

"Now we will finish what we started earlier, with the destruction of Luna's moon!" Fluttershy exclaims.

"No! We will stop you with our elements." Twilight exclaims.

"Um. What do you mean?" Discord questions, "You can only host 5 elements out of 6 without Fluttershy."

"Generosity is the equivalent to Kindness!" Twilight explains, "We have all the necessary elements to stop you." Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack emit a powerful glow and blast Fluttershy. The dust settles and Fluttershy is still standing strong.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Twilight exclaims, "There's no way to survive that."

"Ahahahahaha!" Fluttershy laughs maniacally, "I have my own elements!" six elements appear around her. "Deceit, Betrayal, Vanity, Hatred, Lust and Isolation."

"Isolation?" Twilight notices something, "That's Star Swirl's Characteristic."

"Yes. And he also wielded that element in his unfinished spell." Discord explains.

"You won't get away with this," Rainbow Dash States, "We'll defeat you and bring peace to Equestria." The battle grows intense as "Ursula's Revenge" is played (I can't believe I did this)

_Fluttershy:_

_This battle heightens with every song we sing_

_You will not defeat me. _

_Who says I'm easy!?_

_Discord:_

_And you'll all bow before us_

_You will never seize the day._

_You can only hope and pray._

_Rarity:_

_Not if we have anything to say!_

_Fluttershy:_

_Benny! And Crimson!_

_Loyal soldiers, fight till the end._

_We won't lose, they're too incompetent._

_Discord:_

_Ah-ha! It's so lovely._

_You can all pretend_

_Both Fluttershy and Discord:_

_WE WILL RULE!_

_(The CMC jump down from the top level)_

_Fluttershy:_

_What are those fillies doing?_

_They are ruining our plans._

_Just a nuisance or three_

_Who think that they can win._

_Just a little longer_

_And our plan will have begun_

_We will never lose again._

_Twilight:_

_Not again!_

_Rainbow Dash:_

_We'll stop her!_

_Fluttershy:_

_Alkaid! And Sombra!_

_(Crimson and Benny show their true forms.)_

_Loyal soldiers, back from the dead._

_They'll be there waiting_

_For you to fall again._

_Tout suite!_

_It's all over._

_Discord:_

_You will never win_

_Both:_

_IT'S YOUR TIME!_

_Pinkie:_

_Sorry._

_(Pinkie, undetected, disabled her machine)_

_Fluttershy:_

_WHAT!?_

_(The machine is haywire and is currently blowing up.)_

_Fluttershy:_

_No this can't be happening._

_This was going to be my time._

_The angels above, _

_They had given me the sign!_

"Uh, Twilight!" Scootaloo yells.

"What is it?" Twilight responds.

"There's no emergency switch, I've checked everywhere." As Scootaloo says this, Fluttershy appears behind Twilight and taunts her.

"I have no emergency switch?" Fluttershy remarks cynically, "You weren't looking hard enough." Fluttershy activates a switch revealing a lever. "This castle is not a castle, as you know. But do you know what it is?"

"Something that's obviously going to sink." Twilight remarks cleverly.

"Ha! Try again." Fluttershy flips the switch and the castle begins to crumble. "It's a living soul that couldn't depart from its habitat, so it became its habitat. A flying Temple!" the castle goes airborne.

"Uh-oh." Twilight states.

"We have to stop her now….um…" Rainbow Dash is thinking of a way to win, "I got it, we use our elements with hers."

"WHAT!" Rarity exclaims, "How do we do that?"

"We get into a little tussle." Rainbow Dash swoops over and bashes Fluttershy. "There we go."

"Why you!" Fluttershy makes the elements of chaos appear.

"I hope this works." Twilight says as the mane 5 use their elements of harmony. The elements are an even match. The elements begin to grow unstable.

"Uh, Twilight." Rainbow Dash states. "I didn't think this through a hundred percent."

"Whatever do you mean, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity questions.

"The elements! They're unstable!" Twilight remarks. The battle causes all the elements to self-destruct. The ponies fall into the Canterlot River unharmed. They reach the beach.

"Now then. Where is Fluttershy?" Rarity states.

"Look over there. Discord's unconscious." Applejack points out. The mane 5 and the CMC run over to him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Discord is no longer there and Celestia is back in her body.

"Celestia!" the ponies are happy their Princess is free.

"Where did Fluttershy and Discord run off to then?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"I think I know where one of them is." Celestia gestures toward Fluttershy who is also unconscious. She awakes.

"Huh? Where am I? I can't remember a thing." Fluttershy states drowsily.

"Did we remove her evil or give her amnesia?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"Fluttershy, you weren't yourself these past days." Twilight says.

"Oh no. what happened?" Fluttershy asks discerned.

"You kinda tried to destroy the moon and rule Equestria, twice." Rainbow Dash mentions.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. All I remember was a dark figure came and recited a weird phrase and I blacked out." Fluttershy says timidly.

"That's what happened to me. We must get to the bottom of this. For now we should rest." Celestia suggests.

"Agreed!" the ponies depart for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>There is too much emotion in this, or your laughing, and I won't stop!<strong>


	7. Again! Seriously?

**OK! yes, I had to go back to Les Miserables and take another song, but seriously. Do you care?**

**And I made Celestia's part hilarious, because the scene goes from sad, then the music drops out when Javert's part picks up.**

**Another thing, I am honestly going to keep the chapters long, I just wanted to get an emotion out of this with the song.**

**Oh, and just some clarifications, Benny is now Alkaid to Fluttershy and her cohorts, and Crimson will forever be King Sombra. (Go figure.)**

**Oh. and do check my YouTube channel. I need views and I posted some of these songs. A video to look up is "Façade (MLP/Fluttershy version)" and please comment on my failures, I would love to hear them.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 7: Again! Seriously!?

The ponies awake and meet each other in Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hey y'all." Applejack gestures, "Is Fluttershy still being good?"

"Yes, Applejack." Twilight replies, "She was under control from Discord."

"Speaking of which," Rarity starts, "why don't we pay Discord a visit. He should answer for his crime."

"Well, what are we doing here then? Let's go interrogate Discord." Pinkie says cheerfully.

The ponies make their way to Fluttershy's Cottage to see Discord.

"Discord!" Twilight exclaims, "What do you have to say for your heinous acts."

"Well. That's a fine how do you do. If you must know, I have already discussed my punishment with Celestia and will pay recompense for my actions." Discord explains.

"You don't quite understand, Discord, we have more incrimination." Rarity states.

"More! Whatever else could I have done, all I did so far was swap with Celestia and attempt to rule Equestria?" Discord questions curiously.

"You also controlled Fluttershy to do your bidding." Rainbow Dash accuses.

"Ahaha. That's a good one, ha!" Discord laughs at the idea, "She did it of her own volition, I had nothing to do with her. Actually, I couldn't even if I tried."

"What? How come?" Pinkie questions.

"You see, my magic of hypnosis can only switch the personality of a pony to its parallel opposite." Discord explains, "Basically, if I used my hypnosis on Fluttershy, she would be the excact opposite of kind, otherwise rude. But she was worse than just rude."

"He's got a point." Twilight remarks.

"So, then. Let's go see Fluttershy to tell her she is a lying bag of apples." Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"What'd you say 'bout apples?" Applejack remarks. Rainbow Dash leaves abruptly.

The ponies depart to see Fluttershy. Twilight sees her talking to someone. The song "Fantine's Arrest" is played from Bamatabois' part.

_Twilight:_

_Can this be true?_

_Could this all be a lie?_

_She wouldn't do…_

_She hasn't lived yet her life…_

_Another crime?_

_And yet she knows well her time._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Hey! What are you..?_

_Oh this is not good at all._

_Rarity:_

_Why this again? Will she e'er learn?_

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Go to the hall*_

_Pinkie:_

_Why do the wrong?_

_You were so right._

_Twilight:_

_You had it all._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Send her to Celestia, let her decide._

_Rarity:_

_We will then see what is hiding inside._

_Twilight:_

_A fallacy hiding a snake in the grass._

_Applejack:_

_It's not for the best to say what they want, get what they need, and to do as we seen there. It all goes to rest._

_Fluttershy:_

_Let me go, what's this?_

_Is this vengeance._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Celestia'll see that you haven't changed. You are still bad._

_(They proceed to Celestia. It picks up on Javert's lines)_

_Celestia:_

_Do not linger with your stories._

_I am far too busy here._

_This will only be five minutes._

_Then you all depart from here._

_I have heard the news, a story_

_Of a mare who hasn't changed_

_Give me just an explanation_

_Or you'll all be shown the door._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Celestia, believe me._

_I know that this is hard._

_But she still commits her treason,_

_She cohorts with Benny Star._

_Celestia:_

_Until further proof is given,_

_I have no choice but to stall_

_Both sides are of equal measure_

_One side just has to fall._

_Fluttershy:_

_Please, princess, believe me._

_I'm not telling you a lie._

_I only want you to know it truly_

_This, I would never try._

_Celestia:_

_The scale is still, yet even_

_We cannot decide today._

_Two more weeks, we'll have a verdict_

_Until then, you're free, my dear._

_I cannot say for sure,_

_But you seem not all concerned._

_Trixie:_

_Hold on just a moment..._

_I have something I must say!_

_Twilight:_

_Trixie?_

_Trixie:_

_I am the culprit, put me down_

_I'm the leader of this hound._

_Rarity:_

_Trixie?_

_Fluttershy (aside):_

_Am I free?_

_Trixie:_

_I won't defend_

_The secrets in my head._

_It is a song of prayer to be._

_I will not hide my virtues._

_A little lie can breed_

_A group of anarchists._

_Fluttershy:_

_Don't feign a prayer, Trixie._

_A battle with no easy way._

_We're a group of evil and blame._

_Do we dare again reside_

_In a land of requisition._

_Twilight:_

_Did we do something wrong?_

_Trixie:_

_A game of chance, we play._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Such an innocent goal._

_Fluttershy:_

_If we live, we cover._

_Pinkie:_

_A song of repent._

_Trixie:_

_We'll live a chance of freedom_

_Celestia:_

_In my name, you have reborn._

_You will live, un-shunned._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_I'm sorry._

_Fluttershy:_

_Get away!_

_(Fluttershy and Trixie leave in tears.)_

_We finally have won!_

Fluttershy escapes with Trixie and meets with the others in the dark room. The song picks up on Javert's part directed towards Valjean.

_Fluttershy:_

_What a gullible sack of ponies._

_Trixie:_

_They don't see it was a lie._

_Alkaid:_

_We all know where our place is._

_Sombra:_

_We had sooner went to die._

_Discord:_

_They will never suspect you guys._

_Fluttershy:_

_You're deceased again, they swear._

_Trixie:_

_Plus our little exposition._

_Alkaid:_

_It's time, I think, to dare._

_Tall Legged Figure:_

_They will never see it coming,_

_They will never run at all._

_For their fated little princess,_

_Was my little wakeup call!_

* * *

><p><strong>OK! All characters are in my story, I think. I might add a few more, maybe.<strong>

*** the 'hall' is Celestia's Audience Chambers.**


	8. A Day of Reckoning: Hail to the Seven

**Ah! I finally found a way to introduce seven new enemies into this fan fiction. I am on a roll.**

**And also, this is the last time I am doing another Les Mis song. I need a variety. (hehe, I lied!)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 8: A day or reckoning,

Hail to the seven.

The mane 5 are scattered around Ponyville to try to find Fluttershy to apologize for their actions.

"I can't find her anywhere." Applejack states, searching Sugar Cube Corner.

"She has to be somewhere." Rarity mentions, searching Canterlot.

"It's like she disappeared." Twilight remarks, searching the Crystal Empire.

"I found her!" Rainbow Dash exclaims bolting towards Fluttershy, who was in her garden.

"Oh, hello girls. I was just going to go find you." Fluttershy states calmly.

"We came to tell you we're sorry for accusing you so wrongly, we had no idea of your pain." Twilight explains.

"Oh, that's alright. Actually, you can help me." Fluttershy tells the mane 5.

"Anything to show our condolences, darling." Rarity states.

"My friend, Cocoon Prism, is coming to Ponyville for a visit, and she doesn't know her way around." Fluttershy explains.

"Sure, I always wanted to teach new ponies a thing or two." Rainbow Dash joyfully exclaims.

"What's her tribe, Fluttershy?" Twilight questions.

"Oh yes, she is an alicorn that was, well, stripped of her wings." Fluttershy explains.

"Stripped of her wings!? Tough ponies." Rainbow Dash states.

A tall pony comes over and addresses herself.

"Hello Fluttershy. Are these your friends?" The tall pony asks.

"Yes, Cocoon. This is Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack." Fluttershy introduces.

"Nice to meet ya." Applejack greets Cocoon.

"So, what do you like to do?" Twilight inquires.

"Oh, I don't really 'do' anything." Cocoon replies, "I usually just hang out with friends and walk around."

"Well, we better get going." Fluttershy rushes Cocoon to leave.

"We'll hang out later, Cocoon." Twilight states.

Fluttershy and Cocoon leave.

"Oh boy. We got trouble." Rainbow Dash announces as Benny and Crimson advance toward them.

"We mean you no harm." Benny states, "After the blast, the elements reversed the good and bad in our hearts."

"Tough chance! We already called Fluttershy's bluff." Rainbow Dash.

"That's just it!" Crimson States, "Fluttershy wanted to make you guys feel her pain originally. She didn't want to cause a lot of harm. Once the elements battled, she lost her good."

"How can we trust a sack of varmints like you?" Applejack questions.

"You can't. We're simply asking for a chance." Crimson replies.

"Well, I guess we can give you a second chance, but cross the line one more time and we will use the….. Oh yeah." Twilight remembers the elements were destroyed.

"We understand." Benny mentions, "By the way, do you mind helping us find an observatory tonight. I want to see a special celestial occurrence happen."

"What's the 'occurrence'?" Rarity questions.

"A group of stars, known as the ursae majoris will shine and descend closer than usual." Benny informs.

"Sure, as long as I can join." Twilight blackmails.

"Why not, the more, the better." Crimson replies.

"Ok. There is an observatory in Canterlot, but we will have to ask Princess Celestia." Twilight mentions.

"Perfect! Let's go see her immediately." Crimson states.

The ponies head to Celestia's Audience Chambers.

"Twilight. You saved me the trouble of finding you." Celestia states.

"Huh? You wanted to see me?" Twilight questions.

"Yes, apparently… hold on, why are THEY here?" Celestia refers to Benny and Crimson.

"They say the battle reformed them and want to use your observatory to see a celestial occurrence." Twilight explains.

"I'll accept your judgment, but you know the punishment for treason." Celestia states, "Now then, I want you to go find Fluttershy immediately."

"What? We were just talking to her and her friend, Cocoon, just a moment ago."

"She is deceiving us again by using Trixie and her new friend as bait." Celestia states, "I need her here for justice to be served."

"Of course, dear pincess." Rarity states and escorts the ponies out.

"We have to go see Fluttershy, she should be in her cottage." Twilight suggests.

"Alright. But let's go in with a plan." Rainbow Dash mentions. "Let's not give her up too fast and let's invite her to the observatory. Then we can arrest her with little disturbance or interruption."

The ponies proceed to Fluttershy's cottage and knock on the door.

"Hello? Oh hi. What do you need?" Fluttershhy asks nicely.

"We wanted to know if you, Cocoon, Discord and Trixie wanted to go to the observatory to see the special celestial occurrence with us." Twilight asks.

"Sure, I will ask and I'll come to the observatory with the ponies who'll come." Fluttershy replies.

"Thanks. It means a lot." Twilight remarks.

The ponies leave. The day turns to night and the ponies are waiting in the observatory.

'_Knock, knock' _Twilight answers the door and sees Fluttershy with all her friends.

"So, when is the occurrence?" Fluttershy inquires.

"Midnight." Benny states, "At midnight, the stars will come close and shine brighter than even Polaris, itself."

"Just 10 more minutes and we'll see it." Trixie says excitedly.

"I can't wait, either." Fluttershy is equally ecstatic, "since we have a moment, I want to talk with you guys."

Fluttershy and her friends, (Benny, Crimson, Cocoon, Trixie, and Discord) leave for a moment. While outside, the song "One Day More" plays.

_Benny:_

_Little star._

_Is this your chance to bring forth victory?_

_Is this a call for amnesty?_

_I know not what your fate has told,_

_But all aside I'm feeling cold,_

_Little star._

_Trixie:_

_We have it now, we will not pray._

_Fluttershy:_

_We have it all, we cannot pardon._

_Benny:_

_Little star._

_Fluttershy and Trixie:_

_We will soon be sealing fate._

_The sun, it's true, it will be setting._

_Benny:_

_Little star!_

_Crimson:_

_I, as well, am feeling cold._

_Fluttershy and Trixie:_

_We will soon have victory._

_Crimson:_

_We won't live to see the sun rise._

_Fluttershy and Trixie:_

_Hear the angel's symphony._

_Crimson:_

_It's our fate that we hold dear._

_Fluttershy and Trixie:_

_We will all soon be free!_

_Crimson:_

_Let us answer to our fears._

_Cocoon:_

_I fear we are too easily found._

_Discord:_

_Chaos is all but won._

_Cocoon:_

_Our new disguise is slipping._

_Discord:_

_They will never do or dare!_

_Cocoon:_

_Tonight brings forth the storm._

_Discord:_

_We will win. We cannot care._

_Cocoon:_

_I fear we'll never be free._

_All:_

_We must answer to the stars!_

_Benny:_

_Little star!_

_Rainbow Dash:_

_They do not know what they are doing_

_They're playing right into our hands._

_Rarity:_

_Very soon, they'll be arrested._

_They'll be buried in the sand._

_Twilight:_

_Watch their little show_

_Applejack:_

_Catch 'em from behind._

_Both:_

_They will never know we know their little crime._

_Rarity:_

_What a little trick._

_Pinkie:_

_Tricks, they are for kids._

_Both:_

_The volcanos will erupt until we shut the lid._

_Fluttershy and her friends:_

_We will start a new beginning!_

_Twilight and her friends:_

_They will never see their fall._

_Fluttershy and her friends:_

_Hear the fallen angels sing._

_Twilight:_

_We are better, far supreme._

_Fluttershy and her friends:_

_And the stars will guide us on._

_Twilight and her friends:_

_It is over, we've won._

_All:_

_The final bout of kings._

_Fluttershy:_

_A grace, it is, but we will fight!_

_Benny:_

_Little star!_

_Fluttershy and Trixie: (unison 1)_

_This is soon to be their grave._

_We will not lose a battle not started._

_Crimson: (unison 1)_

_The stars make me feel cold._

_Rainbow Dash: (unison 1)_

_They will never see it coming_

_They'll be arrested on the spot._

_We have all our cards in play here._

_This battle we'll lose not._

_Benny:_

_LITTLE STAR!_

_Fluttershy and Trixie: (unison 2)_

_The stars will do this on their own._

_They will come and do our bidding._

_Crimson: (unison 2)_

_Will the stars show me the way!_

_Rarity: (unison 2)_

_See those little brats._

_Let them have their way._

_We will be ready with a game to play._

_Rainbow Dash: (unison 2)_

_They have no more misdirection,_

_They have only one way out._

_They must answer to Celestia._

_Benny: (unison 2)_

_A little light of hope I pray._

_Benny and Rainbow Dash:_

_They won't have a choice to say:_

_All:_

_The stars above give light to every answer of this unknown little world._

_We will give_

_Give us hope_

_LITTLE STAR!_

Fluttershy's group comes to the door.

"It won't budge!" Crimson points out.

"Leave it to me" Benny kicks the door down full force.

"What the?" Twilight responds.

"We'll pay for the damages." Benny states, "The stars are in position to begin."

"Begin!?" Rarity questions.

"The Ritual of the Seven Stars!" Benny exclaims, "A ritual to summon the stars to fight by our side. Allow me to demonstrate." Benny begins to create a powerful beam and fires it at the observatory's telescope to fire it at the stars.

"I call from The Gates of Dominion the first star, Dubhe." A large rainbow colored cone drops from the sky and the observatory is destroyed.

"What is that?" Twilight asks in terror.

"The first trial, Dubhe has a few special tricks, the first is his shell is impenetrable." Benny states.

"WHAT!?" The mane 5 exclaim. Dubhe now creates a large pink blob above him.

"What in Equestria is it doing now?" Rarity asks.

"The next thing is that it creates this part and will make it expand as time passes." Benny mentions.

"Ugh... wait a minute." Twilight ponders, "Of course, Dubhe's shell is impenetrable, but the blob isn't."

Twilight waits for the blob to expand to destroy it.

"NO!" Benny exclaims, "It's not over yet. The stars that burn tonight, bring hither your power as we need them, for now rest and let time progress." The stars return to their original positions. "We'll return soon." Fluttershy and her group disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen, I will not call this a crossover to Devil Survivor 2 because the entire fanfic doesn't revolve around both parties.<strong>

**But all seven stars are from Devil Survivor 2 and will be described as is.**


	9. The New Age

**All right! I am seriously lowering my musical bar, lol, really low.**

**I cannot believe I am doing a song from a (I have no idea what to call it) that had poor animation, and it's sad that I only found one instrumental and I can hear the voice of the singer.**

**Oh well, I needed a variety. oh and star pronunciation will be in the footer.**

**And to Clarify things about the story I made: **

**Fluttershy is evil because of the Chaos Theory "Had the butterfly not flapped its wings, the trajectory of the system might have been vastly different.", therefore, she is the reason chaos happens the way it does. and chaos is represented by a swarm of butterflies and she was carried by a swarm of butterflies as a filly in "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" **

**And she is a try hard (Tries way too hard) at being kind. she is obviously hiding some secret, one way or another and Hasbro knows this.**

**And to clarify how Chrysalis and Sombra are still around: **

**Fluttershy was behind the scenes on both counts and feigned their deaths:**

**Chrysalis was faked by a changeling and she went unnoticed as a pony.**

**Sombra was never dead, because he lived on as a shadow and Fluttershy helped him regain his true form.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 9: The New Age

A new day begins with the mane 5 pondering the last words of Benny.

"Mornin' y'all, what are our plans today?" Applejack announces.

"We need to find Benny and Fluttershy, they have to be stopped." Twilight remarks, "We should also be prepared, because of the other six stars of the ursa major show up."

"Are you seriously buying this?" Rainbow Dash exclaims, "He was probably bluffing, the stars can't just come down and attack…" Immediately, a giant, though flat, ship comes down. It extends its red cylinders and it fires projectiles.

"What is that thing?" Twilight states.

"It is Merak!" Benny appears, "the second star, and your new demise."

"Merak? That's one large…thing." Pinkie tries to describe Merak, to no avail.

"I would watch him close, he already fired his missiles." Benny states, "They have a programmed destination, and I think that you're it."

"Tag?" Pinkie states, "Yay! Tag, you're it, tag you're it" Pinkie begins to play 'tag' with the missiles and they are now homing in on her. "Alright, now we party!" Pinkie pulls out her party cannon and aims it at Merak.

"Wait! No!" Benny notices Merak can't take his own hits. Pinkie fires the party cannon and the homing missiles are sent to Merak and the impact is too much for it to handle, so it blows up.

"Hm. You're stronger than I anticipated." Benny is shocked, "But no matter, I have more where that came from." Benny leaves.

"Well, what do we do now?" Rarity mentions.

"We wait for the next star." Twilight says. An explosion is heard coming from Canterlot.

"What in tarnation!?" Applejack exclaims.

"Let's go see what happened." Twilight orders. The ponies proceed to Canterlot and notice a changeling horde attacking.

"Huh? I thought we rid Equestria of these things." Rainbow Dash is confused.

"I guess we didn't finish the job." Twilight remarks. They see a familiar face ordering the changelings to do her bidding.

"Cocoon!" The mane 5 exclaim.

"Cocoon? Who's that?" Cocoon transforms into a long legged, black, walking piece of Swiss cheese.

"QUEEN CHRYSALIS!?" the mane 5 exclaim in shock.

"Yes, and now we can finally take back Equestria." Chrysalis states.

"How, in Equestria, are your changelings even able to be here? I thought that dear Shining Armor was protecting this place." Rarity remarks.

"You do understand that today, Shining Armor is on vacation, right?" Chrysalis replies.

"And that is why I am stuck with Celestia's business every day: everypony else is on vacation." Twilight remarks.

"What can you honestly do now to stop me? You don't have your elements, you don't have Shining Armor, and you don't have your Princesses." Chrysalis states.

"What do we do? She's right." Rainbow Dash mentions sadly.

"We stop her the old fashioned way." Twilight states as she runs up to Chrysalis and kicks her to the side.

"Alright, I see where were going with this." Rainbow Dash joins in and strikes around some of the changelings.

"Tacky, but I think it might work." Rarity joins in with a basket of silk and a needle. She begins to sew up a large ribbon to tie up a large amount of changelings.

"Let's PARTY!" Pinkie joins in with her Party cannon. (Enough said)

"I got 'em!" Applejack joins in with her rope to 'tie up lose ends'.

"No! You won't win. I won't lose again!" Chrysalis states in anger, "I have no choice. Phecda, come down and stop them at once."

A large rainbow ring comes down.

"What!? Another one?" Rainbow Dash is getting agitated with all the stars.

"Don't worry. This one looks easy." Twilight assures and fires a blast at Phecda.

"Um, Twilight?" Rarity asks, "Nothing happened." Twilight is dumfounded at how her blast didn't even scratch it.

"Benny gave me specific orders on how it works, it is completely impenetrable, and it can split itself into two parts. Show them what I mean." Chrysalis orders Phecda, and it splits into two different forms of itself.

"Hmm. I think I see it now." Rarity grabs her silk and ties together the two pieces of Phecda.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Chrysalis is starting to get worried.

"There we go." Phecda is tied up and cannot move, "Now to end it."

"But it's impenetrable!" Chrysalis exclaims.

"Unfortunately, they're right." Benny appears, "Phecda is only impenetrable if it is whole. Congrats again." The mane 5 destroy Phecda.

"Who's next?" Twilight states.

"Their name is Megrez." Benny states.

"Wait! 'Their' name is Megrez?" Rainbow Dash inquires.

"Yes. He comes in three exact copies and can only be defeated by attacking all 3 simultaneously. But I am prepared." Benny tries to trap the mane 5, but he can only trap 4. Rainbow Dash escapes.

"You're not winning that easily!" Rainbow Dash taunts.

"How can you defeat three stars simultaneously? I know you're fast, but that is ridiculous." Benny claims.

"Watch me!" Rainbow Dash begins to use the clouds to accelerate herself to extreme speeds and plays pinball with the three Megrez until they are all subdued and are destroyed.

"Grr. This is becoming a serious issue. You will not defeat us that easily." Benny exclaims as he disappears again.

"Now then, let's get Queen Chrysalis to the dungeon for now, provided Princess Celestia fixed it." Twilight orders.

Later that day, an extremely large ship hovers over Equestria existing far above the land.

"This time you cannot win!" Benny appears on the ship, "Meet the most powerful star, Alioth! He cannot be reached by your pathetic attacks."

"How is this possible!?" Rarity is completely in awe at Alioth.

"He also has a little trick of his own. Show them what I mean, Alioth!" Alioth begins to fire purple projectiles to the ground. As they do, Benny appears below and "Prince Charmless" plays.

_Benny:_

_If you know what's good for you,_

_You'll run away_

_But that seems impossible since_

_I've sealed up your sorry fate!_

_My plan to keep you all aware_

_Went well, I swear._

_But now I have to share, my friends, that_

_I will soon be your king._

_Look above!_

_At the king of the stars!_

_You can never hope_

_To win, it seems._

_I'm no god,_

_But I speak not for the star!_

_King Alioth, he will be._

_The poison here will spread the air._

_And force the sleep._

_And none of you would even dare_

_To damage the sky born gate*._

_It's been grand._

_You're a victim of the sand._

_And it seems that you have lost._

_Alioth!_

_Show to them their time._

_Bombs are loaded!_

_It is hopeless!_

_Hail King Alioth!_

_He's your GOD!_

"Alioth! Now!" The bombs around the mane 5 blow up and spread a neurotoxin around.

"Hold your breath girls!" Twilight recommends, "This neurotoxin will kill you if you breathe it in." The mane 5 leave the area.

"Ahahaha! You can escape for now, but as long as I have Alioth, you will never succeed." Benny exclaims.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you still reading? or are you just skimming to read my posts in the header and footer?<strong>

**Oh well, what can you do?**

*** The stars represent the gates to the Almighty one, Polaris.**

**star pronunciation:**

**Dubhe: doo-bee**

**Merak: meh- (rack)**

**Phecda: fek-duh**

**Megrez: mey- grehz**

**Alioth: ah( as in on)-lee-ath (as in moth)**


	10. Hail King Alioth

**Oh! I have officially set the bar lower than any person ever has, EVAR!**

**I have to say, though, I am at a loss for words at this chapter.**

**Oh and I want to say another thing about recent comments.**

**KEEP THEM COMIN'!**

**I love the idea that people enjoy my fanfic, actually, I only do this because people enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 10: Hail King Alioth

A new day with 'King' Alioth controlling Equestria. The ponies are indecisive about how they plan on destroying the behemoth.

"How can we destroy something we cannot even touch?" Twilight inquires.

"Something tells me we need help from someone we don't like." Rainbow Dash complains.

"Ooh! Why don't we go see Fluttershy?" Pinkie suggests.

"Pinkie, that's… not a bad idea." Rarity replies, "She probably knows what can stop this beast. And she should, if she's gonna rule Equestria." Rarity hints at the blackmail.

"Darn tootin'! Let's go." Applejack states. The ponies run to Fluttershy's cottage.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Fluttershy? We need to ask you something." Twilight tries to be sincere. Fluttershy opens the door.

"What do you want from me? I am not the one running the show this time." Fluttershy remarks with a grin.

"Exactly! And you never will be unless you help us stop 'King' Alioth!" Rarity's words pierce Fluttershy like a spear.

"Unless you help us stop it, you can never claim the throne, and Equestria will be a poison wasteland." Twilight comments.

"Fine! I'll help you, if you do me something in return." Fluttershy smirks.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Rarity remarks.

Fluttershy grins as the song "A Little Priest" is played.

_Fluttershy:_

_It's a simple game._

_Pinkie:_

_Game?_

_Fluttershy:_

_It's all about the fame._

_It's all the same, everypony_

_Can and will._

_It's a simple price._

_A crime I will commit_

_And you will just sit._

_I'll put it like this._

_You will 'miss'_

_If you get the gist._

_You never seen my face._

_You'll be_

_In your little houses when I do it_

_Don't pursue it._

_Rarity:_

_Gasp!_

_Fluttershy:_

_Don't overdo it._

_Just like every other keep your mouths shut._

_All I ever ask is that you never converse._

_Now your words are only good for living life, in its worst._

_And you never saw me at that place._

_Twilight:_

_Fluttershy! We've heard enough of your lies!_

_Fluttershy:_

_It is so you're safe!_

_Rarity:_

_How could you even dare, with this absolute endeavor?_

_Applejack:_

_Fluttershy! How we've come to be your friends we'll never know._

_Twilight:_

_How despicable!_

_Fluttershy:_

_What about it? Soon everypony'll be bowing to the great, undisputed King Alioth._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Yet respectable!_

_Rarity:_

_How right!_

_Do we dare?_

_Twilight:_

_How do we defeat him up there?_

_Fluttershy:_

_Summon the gods!_

_Shiva, the great_

_And Kama, the clown._

_Rarity:_

_This evil doer, he ruins my hair._

_Fluttershy:_

_Free finally_

_They will be free_

_It is our sound._

_Pinkie:_

_It's a little severe, I fear._

_Fluttershy:_

_But I must say that he's one you should fear._

_Twilight:_

_I guess you're right, so what do we do?_

_Fluttershy:_

_Ah now you're talking._

_Applejack:_

_What's the plan?_

_Fluttershy:_

_You see…_

_They need to be free._

_Twilight:_

_Are they good?_

_Fluttershy:_

_They're loyal to me, at least._

_But then again, they're gods of the land._

_You never know their plan._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_It's gonna be like that._

_Fluttershy:_

_I simply said a fact._

_Rarity:_

_Don't you have mortals, or something like that?_

_Fluttershy:_

_No, the trick is with Alioth is what on Earth can even smack._

_These or leave._

_There's a little price._

_Applejack:_

_You're full of vice!_

_Well it was great knowing you all, for I will not be called this tonight!_

_Twilight:_

_She didn't mean…_

_Fluttershy:_

_You're lucky, I'm feeling a little bit kneeling for some._

_But my ante seems_

_To have risen for you have been given a giant lump sum._

_Rainbow Dash:_

_You're a liar!_

_It'll be dire._

_Fluttershy:_

_Oh, my dear, no, you don't scare me here._

_Rarity:_

_You're clocks ticking, likely sickening._

_Fluttershy:_

_But you need me my dear, I hold the key._

_Twilight:_

_This battle, I choose to take it on._

_Fluttershy:_

_Do it all the same, I say you are not fated._

_Rarity:_

_Powerless to the resent to come._

_Fluttershy:_

_The gods, they will soon be sated._

_Applejack:_

_I can't help feeling the mystery_

_All:_

_Is those who're hiding are those who're free!_

_Twilight: _

_So who're they._

_Fluttershy:_

_Shiva!_

_God of every god._

_And then we have Kama, _

_And no, there's no comma between._

_Shiva, he has won_

_A million battles, his wife merely prattles_

_He's one_

_Pinkie:_

_Does he have a gun?_

_It would surely have made the job done._

_Fluttershy:_

_Try harder._

_Swords are better._

_Twilight:_

_And for Kama, he's got weapons surely._

_Fluttershy:_

_Bow and arrows,_

_For the sparrows._

_Pinkie:_

_This is gonna be too much fun._

_Rarity:_

_Now how do we stop Alioth?_

_Fluttershy:_

_Do not rush me, I'm getting to that_

_Twilight:_

_Thank you, truly. We couldn't have done._

_Fluttershy:_

_Now we forge our plan of attack!_

_Pinkie:_

_We are going to win, it's on!_

_Fluttershy:_

_Don't underestimate his size at all._

_No we need to see,_

_What is history?_

_All:_

_We won't ever lose!_

_All but Fluttershy:_

_Thank you._

"Fine, we just want to not be struck with poison again." Rainbow Dash complains.

"Alright, what we need to do is release from their seal, two or the most powerful spirits known: Shiva and Kama!" Fluttershy explains, "You will get Kama to strike Shiva, then move Kama to Alioth. Shiva's Pasupata will destroy Alioth."

"Hold on! 'We' are going to do this. You are not getting off scot free." Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"Fine! Now then, give me a few hours to release them from their prison." Fluttershy states.

The ponies depart.

"So, now what." Applejack inquires.

"We should probably go see Princess Celestia to see how everything is going." Twilight suggests.

"Yeah! We need to make sure Queen Chrysalis is still behind bars." Rainbow Dash states.

The ponies go to see Celestia in her tower.

"Princess Celestia, is everything okay here?" Twilight asks the empty room.

"Princess. Are you here?" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"Ah! More subjects." Celestia appears out of nowhere.

"Princess Celestia! Is Queen Chrysalis still in the dungeon?

"Hahaha! No. I let her go after King Sombra 'enlightened' me." Celestia's eyes begin emitting a green and purple glow.

"Oh no! She's under King Sombra's control." Twilight states as a swarm of changelings surround them.

"This is absolutely THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Rarity exclaims.

"SHUT UP! And die!" Celestia orders. Just then, a tall figure comes and attacks all the changelings, and knocks out Celestia with his six swords.

"You…saved us." Twilight responds to the tall being.

"I was told to assist you, from Fluttershy." The tall deity states, "I am Shiva."

"So you're the one who Fluttershy released." Rarity comments.

"I will be your aid in taking down the beast known as Alioth." Shiva states.

"Now all we need is Kama to come so Shiva can use his Pasupata." Twilight announces, "Let's go see Fluttershy so we can start our battle right away."

The ponies proceed to find Fluttershy in the Everfree forest.

"Fluttershy!" The mane 5 exclaim seeing her trapped by Zecora.

"Zecora, let her go. She is helping us stop Alioth." Twilight yells.

"A mare who's heart bears no remorse, doesn't deserve to walk her course." Zecora states mystically.

"I had enough of this. Fluttershy, tell me what we gotta do to free Kama." Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"It's easy, just…um…." Fluttershy is embarrassed, "Well, he's the god of desire, so…"

"Say what! He's the god of desire. You have to be kidding." Rainbow Dash is angry and Fluttershy is beat red from the idea.

"All we need is a dance of beauty and undefined grace to attract Kama." Fluttershy explains.

"Any of you folks know a dance like that. Zecora?" Applejack questions.

"I know a dance that is sure for his eye, but tell me first, why I should try." Zecora inquires.

"Have you seen Alioth, he is huge and sends nuera…Nero..." Rainbow Dash stutters.

"Neurotoxins" Twilight corrects.

"Yeah, and he basically rules Equestria now."

"Fluttershy be still a menace, but for your safety, I will try the love dance." Zecora begins to dance in a mystical way, immediately making a torso on a parrot appear.

"You must be Kama." Twilight states.

"Hohoh! Well, hello there. Sorry, but this is a bad time. See ya!" Kama begins to flee until he notices Shiva, "Oh boy."

"Hello Kama, I was just about to give you a little present." Shiva's third eye opens.

"I'll take it from here." Applejack kicks Kama extremely into the view of Alioth.

"Now Shiva!" Twilight orders. Shiva fires his Pasupata.

"Ahahaha! No one can stop me now" Benny states on Alioth. The Pasupata destroys Alioth, "Mommy!" Benny teleports before he reaches the ground and teleports to where the mane 5 are.

"You destroyed him, impossible." Benny is in awe, "You don't deserve my next star, Mizar! Self- Destruct, I'll take them on myself." The sixth star is destroyed before it reaches the ground.

"I will personally enjoy this." Benny is outraged, "I am the seventh star. I am Alkaid!" Benny turns into a large, Beige seed.

"What is this, he was a star all along?" Rarity is surprised.

"And I have a little trick of my own, REVOKE POWER!" Alkaid begins to glow and fires a flash of energy.

"What the…?" Twilight is confused.

"I didn't feel a thing." Rainbow Dash states.

"I'd look closer if I were you." Alkaid chuckles.

"Oh no! This is not happening again." Rarity notices what happened, "We don't have our wings or horns anymore!"

"WHAT!?" the mane 5 are in a state of complete panic.

"Grr. Fine! I'll play your game." Rainbow Dash runs up to Alkaid and kicks him full force.

"Pathetic! I am immune to physical attacks. You cannot defeat me, it is impossible!" Alkaid Shouts as he flies up and disappears. The mane 5 get their wings and horns back.

"This time, you can agree with me that this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Rarity remarks, then faints.

* * *

><p><strong>Three things:<strong>

**one: yes! I actually did that with Rarity, it was called for.**

**two: Last star pronunciations:**

**Mizar: Mee-zahr**

**Benetnasch: behn-eht-nash (like the word smash, but with an N instead of M.)**

**Three: After Alkaid is defeated, I will reconstitute the other bad guys (Sombra/Discord/Trixie) but for now, he is the main bad guy.**


	11. A Star's Folly

** I got plans that if I can't finish this fanfic by chapter 15 I will extend 15 to as long as need be and add as many songs as need be as well.**

**Oh and one more thing. Don't get any bright ideas about shipping, I have questionable content that people will take as shipping, and I will explain it below.**

* * *

><p>A Snake in the Grass<p>

Chapter 11: A Star's Folly

In Sugar Cube Corner, the mane 5 are discussing the power of Alkaid.

"How in tarnation can we stop something we can't even hurt?" Applejack asks.

"We need outside help, like with Alioth, we used Shiva and Kama to stop him." Twilight ponders, "Maybe we can use another deity to stop him."

"That's all well and good, Twilight, but he banishes anything in his path. He even banished Shiva!" Rarity exclaims.

"There has to be something that can stop him." Rainbow Dash states.

"Maybe I could be of service to you." A strange stallion appears.

"Ooh! Are you going to help us stop Alkaid?" Pinkie asks excitedly.

"Not directly, he is far too powerful." The strange pony explains, "You need help from a deity who can match his revoking powers wave for wave, to cancel its effects."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Rainbow Dash inquires.

"You don't, unfortunately, but I may be your only hope." The strange pony replies.

"Just who are you exactly?" Twilight asks.

"My name has no importance, just call me Atheos." The strange pony replies secretly.

"Well 'Atheos', what do we do to stop Alkaid?" Rarity inquires.

"As I said, you need a deity to match his ability to revoke your power, in other words, one who can bring forth, possibly the end." Atheos hints.

"You mean a trumpeter?" Twilight asks.

"Exactly! He will stop dear Alkaid from causing any harm to you." Atheos explains, "Now I must depart, I've overstayed my welcome."

"Thank you Atheos, we will stop Alkaid, and we will give you an honorable ceremony to celebrate." Twilight announces.

"Ah! I look forward to it." Atheos departs.

"What are we waiting for, we have to get that trumpeter fast." Rainbow Dash rushes.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Twilight orders.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters' west wing, Princess Luna is mourning her stars that have died.

"These stars were mine favorite, brightest stars in mine sky, and now thou art gone." Luna mourns.

"Not all the stars are gone, yet, my dear." Benny appears in his pony form, "I am the seventh one, Alkaid."

"Thou art undeserving of mine gratitude, thou hast no time." Luna replies in tears.

"You misunderstand the power of the stars, my dear. They work like any other, one day they are shining brightly, the next, they fade away only to shine brighter the day following." Benny explains.

"If thou doth 'rest', does thou mean that…?" Luna was cut off.

"Yes, once the seventh gate opens, He will descend to answer the wish of those who have opened the gates." Benny explains, "Don't worry about me, but you're a different story."

The atmosphere softens as "Every Day A Little Death" is played.

_Benny:_  
><em>Every day,<em>  
><em>you feel meek.<em>  
><em>there's no love here.<em>  
><em>For you, I fear<em>  
><em>it's not the same.<em>  
><em>Only at night,<em>  
><em>do you wait again.<em>

_As I've said,_  
><em>yet again,<em>  
><em>there is a time for it all.<em>  
><em>Tomorrow's day<em>  
><em>Equestria will fall<em>

_and you're afraid_  
><em>to be whom you were long before,<em>  
><em>and you pray to the darkest of skies.<em>  
><em>You and me!<em>  
><em>We'll take the land like the time I swore.<em>  
><em>If we fail, at least we have tried.<em>

_There is no way._  
><em>No goal to seek.<em>  
><em>These miserable runts<em>  
><em>are full of fear.<em>  
><em>In the night,<em>  
><em>there is no sun,<em>  
><em>but it will come again.<em>

_A greater star_  
><em>is in our reach.<em>  
><em>And I am nothing more<em>  
><em>as you can see.<em>  
><em>I am the key, I must fall.<em>

_Stars above must go to rest_  
><em>for otherwise, they die.<em>  
><em>I will come when I am needed.<em>  
><em>I will never die.<em>

_Luna:_  
><em>Please do come back!<em>

_Benny: _  
><em>Maybe I will.<em>

_Luna:_  
><em>You will be free<em>  
><em>I wouldn't dare.<em>

_Benny:_  
><em>Help us rule and I'll stay.<em>

_Luna:_  
><em>We will win<em>  
><em>and we'll destroy them again<em>  
><em>they will see<em>  
><em>I am her once again!<em>  
><em>Ascend!<em>

_Nightmare Moon: _  
><em>No more day!<em>  
><em>No one dare<em>  
><em>come close to me.<em>  
><em>And every night<em>  
><em>this evil star will take care!<em>  
><em>Then one night,<em>  
><em>when I live my new life!<em>  
><em>He will be there right by my side!<em>  
><em>Arise!<em>

_This is gonna be…._

_Benny:_  
><em>I forgot to say,<em>  
><em>I must tell this to you.<em>

_Nightmare Moon:_  
><em>what can it be?<em>

_Benny:_  
><em>I wish I could have stayed<em>  
><em>and this, I'd undo!<em>

_Nightmare Moon:_  
><em>you do not mean!<em>

_Benny:_  
><em>I know it, it's my day<em>  
><em>I fear that it will happen.<em>

_Nightmare Moon:_  
><em>Just like a dream!<em>

_Benny:_  
><em>my fate is sealed here<em>  
><em>I will soon meet my death!<em>

_Nightmare Moon:_  
><em>You'll disappear!<em>

_Benny:_  
><em>I'll be gone!<em>  
><em>Stars above, please give me mercy.<em>  
><em>Let me have my rest.<em>  
><em>Give me hope to refuse fate for<em>  
><em>I will soon meet my grave.<em>

_Nightmare Moon:_  
><em>is this world full of hate<em>

_Benny:_  
><em>it's a battle, we won't wait.<em>  
><em>We will overcome our fate<em>

_Nightmare Moon:_  
><em>They will have to surely pay<em>

_Benny:_  
><em>Little bit further away.<em>

_Both:_  
><em>we will overcome our fate!<em>

Back in Ponyville, the mane 5 are about to release trumpeter from his seal.

"Alright, time to free him…" Rainbow Dash realizes something, "Wait, if we release a trumpeter, won't he blow the trumpet."

"He will have to, anyway, to stop Alkaid." Rarity explains.

"Alright, I hope Atheos was right." Rainbow Dash crosses his nonexistent fingers.

A large white deity stands before the ponies with a golden trumpet.

"You're the trumpeter?" Twilight asks.

"Yes. I am the sounder of the first trumpet." The deity proclaimed.

"Do you mind helping us defeat Alkaid, he needs to be stopped and we need your help." Twilight asks nicely.

"I will not sound my trumpet for it brings absolute chaos to the land." The deity proclaims.

"Ok! We do not have time for this." Rainbow Dash flies around the trumpeter and starts to kick him multiple times.

"Fine, fine, fine! I will sound my trumpet when needed. Just call me by use of this device here." The deity shows a pager.

"A pager? I thought you would be a little more advanced than that." Rarity remarks.

"You have to work with what you got, now leave before I change my mind." The deity states.

The ponies leave.

"Now we need to find out where Alkaid is." Twilight suggests.

"Yeah but…Yawn… I need some rest, it is too late to bother." Applejack states.

"Agreed, we will find him tomorrow when we have the energy." Rarity says tiredly.

The ponies are about to depart for bed, when they notice Fluttershy roaming around. She spots them.

"Remember our deal." Fluttershy reminds them and continues to roam. The ponies head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, do not ship Alkaid and Luna.<strong>

**Alkaid is my OC and I don't ship him.**

**Luna loves her night, and the stars she created, she created Alkaid and the other stars, so she is like a mother to them, They aren't together, sheesh.**

**And for the new character's name: it is pronounced Ah-th (as in theory) ey(as in hey)-os (like in host), and it is Greek, meaning 'abandoned by god(s)'**


	12. An Unforeseen Dilemma

**whew! this is becoming hard to create, I think chapter 15 will be at least 3,000 words.**

**And I predict there will be a few plot twists (Don't get any ideas! I mean it)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 12: An Unforeseen Dilemma

The ponies awake and meet p in Sugar Cube Corner.

"So, what do we do now about the whole 'Fluttershy' moment?" Rarity asks.

"She said we cannot say a word about it." Twilight replies, "We just have to accept it."

"Fine! But we still have to stop Alkaid." Rainbow Dash announces.

"Trumpeter away!" Pinkie says joyfully.

"I hope Atheos was telling the truth, and this will stop Alkaid." Twilight remarks.

"Well, we don't got many choices here." Applejack explains, "We need to stop that varmint now!"

"Well, as soon as we find him…it... we'll put an end to this destruction." Twilight announces. A large explosion is heard from Cloudsdale.

"What the!?" Rainbow Dash exclaims, "That's from Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash bolts to Cloudsdale with Twilight behind him. They reach Cloudsdale, where Alkaid is attacking the cloud factories.

"No way he's getting away with this! Twilight! Use the pager!" Rainbow Dash orders.

"Sure! ... huh?" Twilight is confused.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I don't have the pager!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash are panicking.

"Oh, what do we have here? A couple of ponies who want more." Alkaid says jokingly. He grows more jokingly as the song "You're Only Second Rate!" is played.

_Alkaid:_

_Ah! I must digress your stubbornness is confusing._

_You just don't get it, I am your god._

_Well! What are you waiting for?_

_Beat me like the rest!_

_It would prove that you are the best!_

_Please strike me with your magic touch,_

_Put me down with your strongest punch,_

_You're a little late,_

_Why should I even wait?_

_I am the king of fate!_

_You want to fight some more?_

_But you're a troubled bore._

_I will simply show you the fairies' lore._

_So, for you, I insist you play._

_I am the king of fate!_

_My power,_

_Is a tower._

_Cannot topple!_

_It won't fall, you get the gist._

_And if you still believe that I'm permeable,_

_Try your luck and bet._

_I already have my pieces set!_

_Please, you'll try to put me in my place,_

_You'll try to make me sit around and wait!_

_I won't retaliate, just annihilate._

_I am the king of fate!_

_You know, you really are being quite enough,_

_And your little tricks are just pulling rough._

_I will reiterate, for your little brain,_

_I am the king of fate!_

_Your time is up, dear._

_I am your worst fear!_

_Have you two had enough?_

_Or am I going for the gold, I must!_

_Now try to fight me if you dare,_

_You aren't trying hard enough, I swear._

_Oh, I'm not too late,_

_I can still restate,_

_This is it my dears, go ahead and pray!_

_I AM THE KING OF FATE!_

Alkaid kicks the two out of Cloudsdale and does another attack before leaving.

"Was that necessary!" Rainbow Dash yells. Cloudsdale begins to shake.

"Oh Dear! This is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Rarity is shocked to see Cloudsdale descend.

"It's falling?" Twilight is shocked as well.

"I'll stop it!" Rainbow Dash tries to hoist Cloudsdale up, but the clouds pass right through her.

Cloudsdale crashes to the ground. The Pegasi are all wounded.

"He WILL PAY!" Rainbow Dash is in a complete outrage.

"We could have stopped him if I had the pager." Twilight remarks.

"Huh? I thought you had it." Pinkie states.

"I have no…" Twilight realizes, "Fluttershy! She was roaming to… and she wanted… she…" Twilight is stuttering.

"Snap outta it" Applejack smacks Twilight across the head.

"Thank you." Twilight thanks Applejack, "Fluttershy stole it. That must be why she wanted her next crime to be unknown, so we can't say anything regarding it."

"Then let's go see her personally!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, still in a rage. She bolts down to Fluttershy's cottage and breaks down her door.

"Of all the cruel things, you break my door, seriously?" Fluttershy states in a bad mood.

"You are responsible for this, you took the pager." Rainbow Dash accuses.

"Yes, and you can't do a thing about it. Soon, Equestria will be ours!" Fluttershy smirks.

"I don't have to do anything about it! Cloudsdale already paid the price." Rainbow Dash calms down.

"What?" Fluttershy lessens her tone, "What price?"

"Cloudsdale fell from Alkaid's attacks and if we had the pager, we could have stopped him." Rainbow Dash is almost in tears.

"I…I'm sorry. If I knew he would cause Cloudsdale to fall, I…" Fluttershy is now mournful.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight and her friends reach them, "I guess you heard?"

"I'm sorry my plan caused this. I wish I could help fix this." Fluttershy says sadly.

"You can start by giving us the pager, we'll help you with Princess Celestia, but you'll answer to us instead." Twilight states.

"Thank you. Take it and stop him. I'll go to the princess and admit to my crimes." Fluttershy hands over the pager and leaves.

"I wish we could help her now, but we have to stop Alkaid before anything else happens." Twilight says disheartened.

"Wait. Isn't Celestia possessed by Sombra?" Rainbow Dash states.

"We need to get to Celestia, fast." Twilight and the others chase Fluttershy to Princess Celestia's Audience Chamber.

"Celestia!" Twilight rushes in, "Celestia?"

"'Ugh. Sorry, dear ponies, my head hurts too much to talk now." Celestia is on her throne with an ice pack on her head.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Shiva can be aggressive." Twilight remarks.

"What? No, When Sombra possessed me, he wouldn't stop playing this music." Celestia turns on the stereo and Voltaire music plays, "Gave me a migraine that will last a week.

"That'll do it." Twilight says relieved, "Alright girls, we need to stop Alkaid before he destroys another city."

"Right!" the mane 5 leave to fight Alkaid.

"Oh! Back again for more?" Alkaid jests.

"This time, we'll stop you!" Twilight pulls out the pager.

'_Click…click click click'_

"What the?" Twilight is confused.

"What are you waiting for? Use the pager!" Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"It's…" Twilight checks the pager, "out of batteries?"

"What?" Rarity states. Alkaid blasts them away with a giant gust of wind.

The ponies land in Celestia's Audience Chamber. As the ponies rise, Fluttershy can't help but laugh.

"You 'laughs' didn't check 'laughs' for batteries?" Fluttershy is laughing uncontrollably.

"Seriously!? We help clear your name and you cross us like this." Rainbow Dash is aggravated.

"You left so fast, I couldn't tell you." Fluttershy stopped laughing.

"Fluttershy, we were still discussing your punishment here." Celestia redirects  
>Fluttershy's attention.<p>

"Right, as I was saying, I'm really sorry I even enlisted the help of Alkaid. If I knew he would… I wouldn't have…" Fluttershy is in tears.

"I understand. But the original plan still exists as treason against a royal, and the punishment is up to the royal in question to decide." Princess Celestia calls Luna in her tower. She arrives at the Audience Chamber.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Nightmare Moon arrives.

"Nightmare Moon!" the mane 5 exclaim.

"Yes, Alkaid was very persuading. And I love my new look." Nightmare moon states.

"Well, unfortunately she has final say, Nightmare Moon, what do you deem Fluttershy?"

"She will be free, as a new star for my night!" Nightmare Moon attacks Fluttershy with a blast of her magic.

"No!" Atheos steps in and intercepts the attack.

"Huh? You should be a star in my sky by now." Nightmare Moon is clueless, as is the rest of the mane 6.

"You don't recognize me? Figures." Atheos is serious.

"Not you! I thought you were dead, I…" Nightmare Moon is scared, shuffling to a corner of the room.

"I am Atheos, the abandoned star! And you will pay for your actions!" Atheos takes out Nightmare Moon and reverts her to her normal form.

"Luna!" the mane 5 are run toward Princess Luna.

"So?" Fluttershy questions, "I suppose we ask her for my judgment now?"

"I think we can pardon your crime, as long as you do no more, that is." Celestia says kindly.

"Thank you. And one more thing, have any batteries?" Fluttershy jests.

* * *

><p><strong>What? you thought he was gonna die this chapter, tough luck. He is your god and you will bow to him.<strong>

**Oh, and no hating on Voltaire here, t was just a funny joke, and the first song that will pop into your head is 'Riding A Black Unicorn', which was my intent. (You try listening to that song at 100% volume, you'll get a migraine that will last for a week. Satisfaction Guaranteed!)**

**And about Atheos... next chapter.**

**Glad you're still here, if you are here.**


	13. Death of a Star

**Ok! this is short due to the effect of it being night, and I couldn't fit another battle in here.**

**I also might make this a Devil Survivor Crossover for multi-story and use of the Septentriones.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 13: Death of a falling star.

Same night, the ponies return to face Alkaid one last time.

"Hahahaha! This is getting too good, you want more?" Alkaid jests.

The mane 5 don't respond and use the pager.

"Hey, how ya doin'" The trumpeter says.

"Trumpeter! Use your trumpet!" Twilight orders.

"How 'bout you ask me nicely first." The trumpeter jests.

"Please use your trumpet." Twilight sighs. The trumpeter prepares his trumpet.

"Ha! What a joke! I'm not impressed." Alkaid laughs. The trumpeter plays his trumpet, and Alkaid uses his powers. They cancel each other out.

"Yes!" the mane 5 exclaim.

"Don't underestimate me, foals! Don't discriminate, or deny…" Alkaid begins to glow, and "Friends on the Other Side" is played.

_Alkaid:_

_I am your god now, no weak fraud._

_And I think that it is time you die. (Echo)_

_Ahahaha –Alkaid blasts them a short distance._

_You think I am feeble,_

_That you'll defeat me, ha!_

_If you refuse, I will have to just make you kneel!_

_I know what you're thinking_

_You will not win_

_Your trumpet is a voice I heard_

_Sends a shiver through my skin._

_You're a loser,_

_You're a snoozer,_

_I don't know why I try…_

_But I know that it's your time to die._

"Not this time! We'll win!" Twilight fires a magic blast at Alkaid. It knocks him back.

"'Urgh! This is good." Alkaid seems to enjoy the pain.

"Hrmph! We'll show you, come on Twilight!" Rarity and Twilight attack Alkaid. He is blasted back even further.

"Hahaha! What a joke!" Alkaid is unphased.

"Then I guess it's my turn!" Rainbow Dash bolts up to the air, She bolts down at full speed to create a sonic rainboom on Alkaid, she creates it close to the ground so it reaches Alkaid directly.

"Urgh! This power is intense." Alkaid is suffering now.

"Ooh! Ooh! My turn!" Pinkie grabs her party cannon and fills it with bombs.

"Pinkie? Where did you get those?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"Don't you know me by now!?" Pinkie blasts Alkaid with her party cannon.

"Just a little bit more! Can you do it?" Alkaid jests in pain.

"Fine! Together!" Twilight and Rarity prepare their magic, Rainbow Dash Begins descending, and Pinkie loads her party cannon. They fire simultaneously. The sonic rainboom magnified Twilight and Rarity's magic, so it did more to Alkaid.

"Yes! Yes! I am free!" Alkaid begins to shine. The shining goes away and he still stands strong.

"What!?" the mane 5 are confused.

"Hehehe." Alkaid splits open. Multiple neurotoxins are released around the area.

"What the? I can see the other stars in him." Twilight sees the now four quarters of Alkaid are symbols of the other stars, one has Phecda's ring, one has Megrez bodies on it, one has Alioth's core in it, and the last one is a solid black quarter of Alkaid.

"I am the embodiment of the other six stars, containing all their powers." Alkaid proclaims.

"Grr. We'll never defeat him." Twilight grunts at Alkaid.

"Perhaps I can help." Atheos appears and looks at Alkaid, "The poison is faint, so he doesn't have full power, attack at will!" Atheos begins striking Alkaid. "He is vulnerable now, bar the black one."

"Now I can help ya!" Applejack joins in and begins kicking Alkaid's pieces.

The pieces fall one by one and the ponies stand before the last piece, the solid black one.

"I have finally lost. The gates are open. Behold, for the gate to Polaris is open." Alkaid states before he is destroyed.

"Polaris? The north star will come now?" Twilight asks.

"Yes, I will help you though. I will tell you that he accepts one wish and he will grant it." Atheos mentions.

"Grant it? You mean he will give us anything we desire?" Rarity inquires.

"No, not exactly. He will answer a wish regarding the state of Equestria." Atheos replies.

"So, he can make Equestria a wasteland if we wish it to?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, if that is your desire." Atheos remarks.

"We'll need to think about this." Twilight states.

"Of course, no rush. Come to Princess Celestia's castle tomorrow and we'll see Polaris." Atheos states kindly.

"Thanks again for helping us defeat Alkaid." Twilight says as they depart.

As the ponies are leaving, they see Fluttershy.

"Hey Twilight, I heard about Polaris and…" Fluttershy recedes, "Um, if you could rewind time to before I did what I did?"

"Huh?" Twilight is confused, "Rewind time?"

"Yes, um… I want to fix my mistakes before they happened." Fluttershy states meekly.

"Oh, we'll help you, we'll think about it." Rarity explains, "We only have one wish."

"I understand." Fluttershy runs off.

Another pony interrupts them: Princess Celestia.

"Hello dear ponies, I heard about Polaris. And I… would like you to make it so… I never took the throne." Celestia is sad to say.

"Never took the throne?" Twilight is again confused, "But that means that…"

"Princess Luna will be the only princess ruling all of Equesria." Celestia interrupts.

"Why, might I ask, do you want this?" Rarity asks confused.

"I don't want her to become Nightmare Moon again, nor ever be." Celestia responds.

"We'll think about it." Twilight says and Celestia leaves.

Yet another pony interrupts them: Trixie.

"Hey, I heard you were going to see Polaris?" Trixie asks.

"Just tell us what you want." Rainbow Dash is getting irritated.

"A world where equality is true, and we are always given a second chance."

"That sounds… extremely reasonable." Rarity is shocked, "I think you are just, but we must consider the choices at hand, dear. Don't take it personal."

"I understand, thanks for listening." Trixie leaves.

"Whew! I wonder how we're gonna decide what to do, regarding Polaris." Twilight states.

"Let's think about it tomorrow, right now, let's let everything sit in." Rarity announces.

The ponies go to bed.


	14. A New Day

**Let's see how many references you can spot.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 14: A New Day

The ponies awake and meet in Sugar Cube Corner to discuss whose side they are taking.

"We need to decide whose world we want to create." Twilight states.

"Do we want to rewind time so Fluttershy can undo her mistakes?" Rarity asks.

"Do we want a world without Princess Celestia's rule?" Applejack asks.

"Or do we want a world where everypony is given a second chance?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I think we should… (Multi story begins with this.)

**Trixie's story**

"I think we should go with Trixie's plan. Her plan seems the most rational." Twilight explains.

"I agree, it is a very noble goal." Rarity states.

"Let's go see her so we can all tell her the good news." Applejack requests.

"Right!" The mane 5 depart to see Trixie in her trailer/stage.

"Trixie!" The mane 5 exclaim.

"Huh? Oh, hello." Trixie is nervous.

"We wanted to tell you that we want to create your world." Twilight explains, "It's so nice that you want everypony to have a second chance."

"Thank you. Now let's go see this 'Atheos'." Trixie remarks.

The mane 5 head to the base of The Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. On their way to the castle, they see Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight rushes over to see her.

"Oh, hello. Have you decided yet?" Fluttershy says timidly.

"We're sorry, but we chose Trixie's world." Twilight is sad to say.

"I see… Then I guess I have no choice." Fluttershy presses a secret switch on one of the buildings and three doors open from underneath, "Gods of Lightning, Wind, and Water, become a deity like no other. Destroy everything in your path, one way or another, you'll feel my wrath. Behold my Gate Guardian!"

A large deity appears before them.

"Seriously! How many shows are we going to rip off?" Pinkie states to the audience.

"We'll stop it!" Twilight and Rarity attack Gate Guardian, but the individual pieces block the attacks with their elements.

"You cannot stop him! Flood them!" Fluttershy orders. The Gate Guardian floods the area.

"We need to run!" The mane 5 try to escape, but the Gate Guardian shocks the water, causing them to fall behind, but still escape.

As they run, they reach the castle, but before they reach Atheos, Princess Celestia stops them.

"So, you dare go against your princess? Then I have no reason to let you through!" Princess Celestia shouts.

"I'll help you!" Trixie again creates her mirror field, but adds a twist, "How can you stop what's too fast to see?" Trixie repeatedly strikes Princess Celestia from all directions.

"Ok, Mr. Director, you are crossing a very fine line!" Pinkie states to the author.

"Now let's get to Polaris!" Twilight announces as they bolt past Celestia and see Atheos.

"You made it! Now we can begin the ritual to meet Polaris." Atheos states.

"We already performed the ritual. We defeated the seven stars."

"You defeated 7/8 stars. I haven't been completely honest with you." Atheos states, "My name is Alcor, companion star to Mizar, and you must defeat me to reach Polaris." Alcor transforms into a large red cube with green vines surrounding him.

"We'll stop you!" Rainbow Dash dashes to attack him. It connects, "Ugh! What's happening?"

"My power is that when you hurt me, you start to feel like an ill star, about to fade." Alcor explains.

"No! I won't just fade. We'll… defeat you." Rainbow Dash staggers in pain.

"Right!" Twilight and rarity charge their attack again. It strikes Alcor.

"Hmph! Not bad. But I am stronger!" Alcor begins to transform again, this time into a 3 dimensional star, also with green vines surrounding him.

"Great." Twilight sighs.

"I have an idea!" Rainbow Dash gets up and begins to circle around Alcor.

"What is this!?" Alcor states in confusion.

"Try to attack, I dare ya!" Rainbow Dash taunts.

"Fine!" Alcor begins to electrify the tornado. The charge only strengthens it, "Grr. Take this!" Alcor fires fireballs, but they dissipate without oxygen.

"Too bad! Now I finish it!" Rainbow Dash speeds up, causing Alcor to levitate, Rainbow Dash attacks him from all angles and finishes by closing the tornado.

Alcor is in his pony form before he dies.

"You have done it. Now the gate is open. You may see Polaris." Alcor fades and a bright portal appears.

"Alright, let's go to… Rainbow Dash?" Twilight notices Rainbow Dash on the ground.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine once you recreate Equestria. Trust me." Rainbow Dash fades away like an ill star.

"Let's go!" The mane 5 enter the portal.

They arrive on a large empty area.

"Hello!? Polaris?" Twilight yells.

"What is your wish kind ponies?" An echoing voice asks.

"Polaris, we want you to change our world to a world where everypony has a second chance." Twilight states.

"Then you must first face me in a one-on-one battle." Polaris orders. The area changes to that of a coliseum. Polaris appears as a tall figure dressed in red clad armor, and a cape.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this one!" Pinkie turns into a samurai with red armor, "I am Samonoske Akechi, en garde!" the two begin fighting. Each blow being parried and every hit being eaten, until Polaris falls.

"Ahahahaha! You will die!" Polaris turns into a large demon with a sword covered in a red aura.

"I got this!" Pinkie's form changes as well, to a samurai a little different. Five orbs appear around Pinkie, "FAITH! CHARITY! HONESTY! RESPECT! STRENGTH!" She transforms again, this time into the demon god Onimusha, a warrior of blue aura bearing a sword that glows in a rainbow of colors.

"En garde!" The two shout as the battle begins. The demon wasn't strong enough and fell to Onimusha's hand. Onimusha reverts back to Pinkie Pie.

"Yay!" Pinkie shouts in glee.

"You have defeated me, and for that, you will have your wish." Polaris decreed.

A bright light shines.

**Celestia's Story:**

"I think we should choose Celestia's side. She wants to make it up to Princess Luna. We can't just deny her that." Twilight explains.

"Sure thing, if that's what you want, then I'm in." Rainbow Dash agrees.

The mane 5 depart for Celestia's castle, Fluttershy is waiting.

"Oh, hello. So what was your choice?" Fluttershy asks timidly.

"We chose Princess Celestia's side, I'm sorry." Twilight says sadly.

"Well then, I guess I have to force your hand." Fluttershy stomps the ground and she begins to transform, growing a unicorn horn, and a dark aura around her, "I didn't want it to end like this, but you leave me no choice, you fall here!" Fluttershy begins attacking the group.

"No! You're not winning this time!" Twilight uses her magic to put Fluttershy in a bubble. The ponies continue. They are about to reach the castle, when Trixie intervenes.

"Hello. I heard you didn't want to go with my plan, so I guess I have to get what I want by force!" Trixie uses her magic to open a door to an unknown area and a creature comes out, "Meet an old friend, The Ursa Major!" The Ursa Major appears and begins attacking.

"? Is that it?" Twilight jests as she puts a spell on it to make it return home.

"Well… goodbye." Trixie leaves immediately.

The ponies reach Atheos.

"So, whose path have you chosen?" Atheos asks.

"We choose Princess Celestia's path, a world where she doesn't rule." Rainbow Dash states.

"I agree with your decision, so I will not fight you. The door is just beyond here." Atheos instructs.

"Thanks!" the mane 5 go to the portal.

"I see you've made it." Celestia is waiting for them.

"Yes, and were here to set things right!" Twilight exclaims.

The ponies enter the portal to a ruinous landscape full of sand.

"Polaris! Where are you?" Twilight yells.

"Ahahahaha!" the sand recedes and a large machine appears, "You who wish to change what has been done must prove your worth in a battle against me!" Polaris announces.

"What's your terms?" Rainbow Dash inquires.

"You must defeat me in a one-on-one match!" The field changes to a coliseum. Polaris changes into a swordsman with a seven foot sword.

"Ooh! Ooh! I think I got it!" Pinkie turns into a large bird. She gets slashed and defeated immediately.

"Oh! Wrong title. Hehe." Pinkie turns into a swordsman with a thick, large, bastard sword.

"En guard!" The two fight to a draw.

"To be able to match me is enough to prove your worth. You win." Polaris recedes and a bright light surrounds them.

**Fluttershy's Story:**

"I think Fluttershy means well, and we should allow her to right her wrongs." Twilight states.

"I'll help as need be." Applejack replies. The mane 5 depart for Fluttershy's Cottage.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaims.

"Oh, hello. So, you want to help me?" Fluttershy ass timidly.

"Yes, we'll help you rewind time." Twilight replies.

"Thank you so much!" Fluttershy hugs Twilight.

"Let's go see Atheos!" The mane 5 depart to Celestia's castle. On the way, they encounter Trixie.

"Going so soon?" Trixie mocks them, "I see I am not worthy of your help, so I enlisted some help of my own."

A large, armored beast with two heads appears.

"Meet Gertrude, the guardian of the palace!" Trixie exclaims.

"I didn't know Celestia had a guard dog?" Rainbow Dash inquires.

"She only uses it for those whom she deems 'worthy'." Trixie jests.

"You won't win!" Twilight tries to attack, but Gertrude blasts her away with electricity.

"My turn!" Rarity tries to attack, but Gertrude blasts her away with ice.

"Then try me!" Rainbow Dash circles Gertrude until he can't notice her and she strikes away its armor little by little until it is bare.

"Now we can fight back!" Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash attack at once forcing the beast to recede and fall to the ground.

"Um, I will just leave now." Trixie runs away. The ponies reach Celestia's castle where she is waiting for them.

"You will not pass!" Celestia uses her magic to open a grimoir to summon a ghost, "Behold the King of Flames!"

"What the heck is that thing?" Applejack asks frightened.

"An unmatched creature. Enough said." Celestia remarks.

"I'll stop her." Fluttershy steps up.

"But you can't even phase him. Can you?" Twilight questions.

"Watch me!" Fluttershy transforms into an alicorn and uses a water spell to extinguish its flames.

"You…You're an alicorn!?" Rarity is shocked.

"Yes, it was my disguise to keep the innocent look, now let's go!" The mane 5 head towards Atheos.

Ah! You've come. Now we can call forth Polaris." Atheos states.

"Yes, but one thing must be done first. Right, Alcor?" Fluttershy states to Atheos.

"Alcor?" the mane 5 question.

"Yes, the companion star to Mizar, also me. Hahaha!" Alcor transforms and Fluttershy steps up.

"I'll stop him!" Fluttershy battles Alcor until he falls.

"A valiant effort. I will let you see Polaris." Alcor returns to his pony form and opens a portal before fading away.

The ponies enter the portal to a large field in the middle of space.

"Polaris! We've come to rewind time!" Twilight shouts.

"I will not let you do that for free!" The field turns upside down and the ponies fall into a chasm and an invisible arena.

"What the?" Twilight is dizzy.

"Ahahahaha!" Polaris appears as an old pony.

"What!?" Twilight recognizes the pony, "Star Swirl?"

"Yes! My final spell made me one with the stars. But one who shines alone can only be the brightest." Star Swirl states.

"You're dead! And your spell did nothing of the sort." Rarity states.

"It was never written complete, and you never finished it properly." Star Swirl corrects, "The spell was supposed to switch one soul with another, but instead, I became a star when I swapped with a star pony."

"So you are Polaris, and we need to defeat you to get what we want?" Twilight asks.

"Yes, now show me your power!" Polaris turns into a large creature that is completely black, and he has a large heart shape missing from his chest.

"I know! I Know!" Pinkie turns into a tall female with long, red hair and a key shaped sword. They battle until the Creature is subdued.

"Pinkie? Isn't that character evil?" Twilight asks.

"That's for another story." Pinkie replies.

"Congrats, now you may do as you please." Polaris disappears and a bright light surrounds them.

**Generally:**

This song is going to play at the end no matter what scene happens. It's "Come Little Children"

_All:_

_A new life awaits us,_

_But what cost was it?_

_Was everything for good intention?_

(That's it. there is only a brief moment with the flash of light.)

* * *

><p><strong>Tell you next chapter how many references I made.<strong>

**and also, what did I hint at?**


	15. The Price You Pay

**Finally! it is done. now for my references I made last chapter:**

**Gertrude/Samonoske/Other samurai/Red armored man (Polaris first time)/ demon/Onimusha- "Onimusha"**

**Tall female with key shaped sword/ Giant shadow with a heart shape missing- "Kingdom Hearts"**

**Swordsmen (Seven foot sword and Bastard sword) and the large bird (chocobo)- FFVII or FFIX both work.**

**King of Flames- Scooby doo: Mystery mayhem**

**Trixie's mirror attack- Haku from Naruto.**

**Gate Guardian- Yugioh**

* * *

><p><strong>A Snake in the Grass<strong>

Chapter 15: The Price You Pay

The bright light sends the ponies to the world they desired, with a price.

**Trixie's Story:**

"Huh? What happened?" Twilight awakes to a seemingly normal Ponyville.

"It worked!" Trixie is overjoyed, "The ponies have changed!"

"Let's see what changed." Twilight says in suspicion. The ponies head to Celestia's castle and find something wrong.

"What?" Twilight is shocked to see it be replaced with a throne.

"Why hello dear ponies, I'm glad you came by." Discord turns around his throne to see them.

"Discord!?" The mane 5 exclaim.

"But you were dethroned by Celestia, and reformed by us?" Twilight questions.

"Reformed? You cannot 'reform' Discord. Once you trapped me in stone and I broke free, Equestria was mine once you gave me a second chance to redeem myself. And what better way than to have a mediation where I rule, but you decide what I do."

"We might as well ask, since we just got here, is Rainbow Dash…?" Twilight gulps.

"Hm… I think she's in Cloudsdale doing something or other." Discord brushes off.

"So where's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Twilight asks.

"Take a look for yourself, I'm sure they're not busy, actually I guarantee it." Discord gestures to the two alicorn statues.

"No." Twilight is saddened to see them turned to stone. She turns to Trixie, "Why did this have to be your world, why couldn't they live." Twilight is in tears.

"Because now I can finally… wait. Discord? Where is King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and Fluttershy?" Trixie asks.

"They are taking a little 'trip' into my new dungeon to test its security, they should be there still. "Discord says humorously.

"Why don't we visit them? Thanks to these gullible foals, I can finally get what I want, since I never got a second chance." Trixie says cynically.

"Then why did we come along?" Applejack asks.

"Because you defeated the stars. I couldn't have opened the gates myself." Trixie states.

Trixie and Discord Disappear.

"Great, now what do we do?" Twilight says irritated.

"We must stop them!" Rarity exclaims.

"Duh! But how?" Twilight asks.

"We use other ponies who were given a second chance." Twilight explains, "We need help from Tirek, Gilda, and Fluttershy."

"Wait, but Fluttershy is on their side." Pinkie says confused.

"We need to try, plus, Fluttershy will probably do anything to rule Equestria alone." Twilight explains, "Me and Rarity will go get Rainbow Dash and get her to find Gilda, Pinkie and Applejack will get Fluttershy, and we'll keep an eye out for Tirek."

"Sounds like a plan" Applejack states. The ponies split up.

Twilight and Rarity go to Cloudsdale.

"She couldn't be far, she should be in the coliseum if she is still herself." Twilight suggests. The two enter the coliseum to see a big race between the Wonderbolts.

"She must have finally become a Wonderbolt." Rarity says too soon as she turns her head to see Rainbow Dash selling popcorn, "Or she's selling popcorn."

The two rush over to her.

"Oh! Hey Twilight, hey Rarity. What's up?" Rainbow Dash seems content.

"Well, now that we brought Trixie's plan to life, she is going to rule Equestria with the other 4!" Twilight speaks irritantly.

"Discord's been ruling for a while, Twilight, your just now realizing this." Rainbow Dash asks, confused.

Twilight turns to Rarity, "She must be from this world. We have to convince her to help us."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Rainbow Dash says comically.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash, we do not have time for this, either help us by getting Gilda on our team, or continue serving popcorn for the rest of your life." Twilight grows impatient.

"Gilda? Why do you need her?" Rainbow Dash is getting really confused.

"We need all the help we can get, since were going up against Sombra, Chrysalis, Discord, Trixie, and Fluttershy!" Twilight is now impatient.

"Bwahahaha!" Rainbow Dash is laughing uncontrollably, "They're in the dungeon because of Discord."

"What?" the two react.

"Discord probably trapped Trixie in there too, just so he can remain king." Rainbow Dash explains, "And as for Discord, we don't fight, he doesn't make our lives miserable. It's actually very fun when he creates chaos."

"Well, we'll see." Twilight leaves with Rarity.

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Applejack are heading to the dungeon to find Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!? Where are you?" Pinkie says happily.

"Oh! Some more guests, so now what?" Fluttershy says, aggravated.

"Fluttershy? What happened?" Applejack asks.

"Discord betrayed us and locked us away." Fluttershy responds.

"So you are trapped here? Must be hard." Applejack says sadly.

"Try never finishing your life." Fluttershy reveals her horn to them.

"You'll be here forever and never rest, that is a fate I wouldn't even wish on you." Applejack says in a mournful tone.

"Hahahaha, I can break out anytime I want, I just need a reason." Fluttershy says slyly.

"How's this? If you don't free Celestia and Luna and bring peace to Equestria, we will personally give you my Granny Smith's Infamous Pie." Applejack threatens.

"Infamous Pie? You're joking, right?" Fluttershy laughs at her.

"You asked for it." Applejack takes out a pie and gives it to Fluttershy, "Bon Appetite."

"What harm is a pie going to do?" Fluttershy eats the pie and she starts writhing in pain, "What's happening?" Fluttershy is completely paralyzed in pain.

"The Infamous Pie gives its consumer a free wish, but he/she is not able to make the wish." Applejack explains, "So I wish that you would fix everything and bring peace to Equestria."

"Ugh… no… I won't!" Fluttershy is trying to resist.

"It's hopeless to resist!" Applejack states.

"Who's resisting?" Fluttershy gets up and breaks down the barricade and rises to the surface, "Time to go down in style!"

"What!? I thought I trapped you?" Discord states angered.

Fluttershy prepares herself as the song "Game of Life" is played

_Fluttershy:_  
><em>I got a little bored down there so let's get on with it!<em>  
><em>I want to play a game with you, it goes just like this…<em>  
><em>a little roll of dice is all you need to start it off.<em>  
><em>Then you move your piece, but follow through to all of the cards<em>

_if you do accept my terms, this game decides it all_  
><em>if I win, you bring peace to Equestria.<em>  
><em>On the other hand if you win, then you have it all,<em>  
><em>now let the games begin, I want to end this all today.<em>

_Discord:_  
><em>I accept your little terms, little lady.<em>  
><em>You'll regret this time.<em>

_Fluttershy:_  
><em>you cannot win, just accept your fate and run away!<em>

_This is a simple game in where one must always lose_  
><em>having a king, denying that were all a bunch of fools.<em>  
><em>Now don't think too sudden where the stormy winds will blow<em>  
><em>just throw your dice, and who'll you control.<em>

_Discord:_  
><em>You're a bit delirious, I'm sure that isn't all!<em>  
><em>I am playing a game that doesn't play with dice.<em>  
><em>Next thing you'll be telling me is 'please do not fret.'<em>  
><em>But you know it's awful and you're crazier than I'd expect!<em>

_Fluttershy:_  
><em>This here, is the game we play all around us.<em>  
><em>We play it every day.<em>  
><em>You won't escape, try to fight me but you'll soon be laid in state!<em>

_This is the game of life that you chose to play._  
><em>I tricked your silly brain to think that you would win today.<em>  
><em>Such a little shame to be nothing but afraid,<em>  
><em>Now let's play, HA! Are you yet afraid!<em>

_Discord:_  
><em>I won't give into you're little game here,<em>  
><em>you have run out of tricks.<em>  
><em>This is your fate, now accept it and be gone with you, I say!<em>

_Fluttershy:_  
><em>There is one more rule here that you overlooked.<em>  
><em>It seems that with this clause here, that your goose is cooked!<em>

_(Fluttershy shows the rules to discord.)_

_The last line says that all players have to play,_  
><em>and I win until the game is played.<em>

_Discord:_  
><em>Why you little trickster, we're stuck here, we must play!<em>

_Fluttershy:_  
><em>Now were stuck, eternity, and return of them I hear.<em>

_(Fluttershy frees the Princesses)_

_Celestia:_  
><em>Now your prayers are answered and there's nothing left to fear.<em>

_Luna:_  
><em>Yes, this is a game, it's sure to last for years.<em>

_Fluttershy:_  
><em>Eternity is a better word than years!<em>

**Celestia's Story:**

The bright light fades and the ponies find themselves in Ponyville, but it is night time.

"Wait a second, it should be day shouldn't it?" Twilight asks.

"Don't you remember silly, Celestia isn't a princess anymore." Pinkie says in a silly manner.

"Princes Luna!" Celestia is heard from the base of the castle, "You must return the sun or else…"

"Or else what? You have no power over me. I can keep the night going as long as I want." Princess Luna interrupts her.

"A princess, you are, but you are not a kind one!" Celestia says, irritated.

"So what? You can't stop me. The elements of harmony were the only things strong enough and now they're gone." Princess Luna jests, "Now leave my presence or you will go to the dungeon."

Celestia leaves and notices the ponies as she goes on.

"I guess you heard my quarrel with her?" Celestia asks.

"Yeah, what happened that made her so cruel?" Twilight asks.

"She took the throne for herself after we got into a fight about the moon being out for too long." Celestia explains, "She's been keeping the moon out ever since."

"Whatever could we do to help you stop her?" Rarity asks.

"Unless you can bring back the elements of harmony, nothing." Celestia bows her head in shame and leaves.

"We need to help her. We cannot just leave Equestria like this." Rainbow Dash states.

"Let's go see if we can't talk sense into Princess Luna." Twilight suggests, "Maybe we can persuade her."

The ponies go to Princess Luna's castle and to her Audience Chamber.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight looks at Princess Luna.

"What do you want?" Luna exclaims.

"We want you to lower the moon and bring back the sun!" Twilight states.

"No! The moon will be out and never set!" Luna shouts.

"Then if you won't do it willingly, then how about a deal." Rainbow Dash inches.

"I'm listening." Luna raises a brow.

"If we can force the moon to not be in the sky, then you can never raise it again."

"It's impossible to do such!" Luna states.

"Then it's an easy win." Rainbow Dash clarifies.

"Fine, deal." Luna agrees, "I will be waiting for your proof."

The ponies leave the tower and stop outside it.

"Rainbow! We can't lower the moon!" Twilight yells in a whisper.

"Who said anything about lowering it, we'll blow it up, and I know just the pony to do it." Rainbow Dash grins.

The ponies head to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy? We've come to tell you something." Rainbow Dash acts sincere. Fluttershy opens the door.

"What do you want? It's bad enough the animals are all hibernating, but now you show up?" Fluttershy is in an extremely bad mood.

"Fluttershy, we came to ask your help and I'm baffled as to why we're asking you this, but…" Twilight is trying to be nice, "We need you to blow up the moon!"

"What? You want me to try again? You stopped me twice already." Fluttershy is still mad.

"Third times the charm?" Twilight fails to be sincere, "Ok, look. We need the sun to come back and this is the only way."

"Fine! I'll help, but isn't this kinda, you know, counterintuitive?" Fluttershy asks, "I mean, instead of endless night, you get endless day."

"We'll rebuild the moon, we just need to stop Princess Luna." Twilight states, losing her patience.

Fluttershy opens the plans and directs each pony to work on the machine. The ponies basically do everything again, bar the visit to Zecora. During this, the song "Look Down (work song)" plays.

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_And now,  
>we start<br>what should have been before.  
>Why do<br>we wait  
>is there something more?<em>

_Twilight:  
><em>_We must  
>destroy<br>the moon before she knows!_

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_Please  
>don't fret.<br>I planned the perfect show._

_Rainbow Dash:  
><em>_We must  
>be fast<br>or else she will stop us._

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_Why  
>the rush?<br>Why put up a fuss?_

_Luna:  
><em>_Can it  
>be true?<br>Can they really win?  
>No!<br>They won't!  
>It is not my fin!<br>__  
>Fluttershy:<span>  
><em>_When we are free  
>you'll never see<br>the moonlit night.  
>Ha!<em>

_Twilight:  
><em>_We can-  
>not wait<br>we must act fast, I pray._

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_That's  
>the way<br>to win this game we play!_

_Celestia:  
><em>_What  
>is this?<br>She's at another plot._

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_We fin-  
>ally win!<br>Our plan cannot be stopped!_

_Celestia:  
><em>_What is the reason for this heinous crime?  
>Who dare cohort with this mastermind?<br>You know what this means?_

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_Yes. I lose, it seems._

_Twilight:  
><em>_No!  
>This chance of hope is a precious thing.<br>She doesn't mean…_

_Celestia:  
><em>_she inhabits dread!_

_Rainbow Dash:  
><em>_This is a feat!_

_Celestia:  
><em>_she is better dead!  
>Her mark, it bears a sinning touch<br>and it is calling._

_Twilight:  
><em>_it won't call again!  
>This is the future made for you!<em>

_Celestia:  
><em>_I didn't ask for this.  
>Not at all!<em>

_Fluttershy:__  
>Is this the thanks I get?<br>For helping you!  
>Well! I think that I am done.<em>

_Celestia:  
><em>_You can never run!_

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_The machine is ready!  
>Use it wisely!<br>I will meet my end!  
><em>

_Celestia:__  
>if she<br>is friend,  
>then I will carry on!<br>She will not die!  
>For I must raise the sun!<em>

Celestia fires the laser, destroying Princess Luna's moon.

"No! This can't be!" Princess Luna is in shock.

"It's over, dear sis! Now I will raise the sun again!" Celestia raises the sun.

"My night is gone. Now what?" Luna is in tears.

"We rebuild the moon together, as royalty." Celestia and Luna return to the castle.

"Thank you Fluttershy, now you can return to your animals." Twilight says happily.

"Ha! Animals? They're hibernating you idiot! They won't awake for months." Fluttershy sneers at them.

**Fluttershy's Story:**

The bright light returns them to ponyville, where everything is the way it was at the beginning, a beautiful day.

"So Fluttershy, you should go and call off the attack with the other members of your evil group so Cloudsdale doesn't fall."

"Right! I will meet you all at Princess Luna's birthday party." Flutershy says and runs off.

"Does Princess Luna even have a birthday party?" Twilight asks.

"If not, then we'll make one!" Rainbow Dash says in glee.

"Alright! We'll give her the best party ever."

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is in her cottage.

"Oh Angel, I won't be needing those blueprints anymore." Fluttershy removes the blueprints and puts them in the trash can, "I have better plans!" Fluttershy grins as the song "This Day Aria" is played.

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_They cannot stop me now that-  
>I control every little thing!<br>I know what went wrong,  
>And I sing my little song!<br>What they don't see is that thrice I fooled them all!_

_Twilight:__  
>This party will be perfect.<br>I don't see a thing that can go wrong._

_Pinkie:__  
>This party will be great<br>there'll be lots of cake!_

_All:__  
>and Luna will be the happiest of them all!<em>

_Fluttershy:__  
>They will never know their fate,<br>Until it is too late!  
>How? I'll be waiting just to say<br>that I'm the pony ruling,  
>And you're the ones I'm schooling!<br>And who cares if Cloudsdale does fall!_

_Rarity:__  
>there are dresses needing stitch ups<br>A dress that is too long.  
>How<br>can I make this dress feng-shui?_

_Applejack:__  
>These apples, they are bruisin'<br>so what should I be doin'  
>'cept making a batch of Apple-Fruit Sorbet!<em>

_Twilight:__  
>This party makes history,<br>And Luna will gladly see  
>that our work for her is well refined.<em>

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_The day upon us, it has come!  
>Now the fun is they all run!<em>

_Twilight:_

_This party will be great!_

_Pinkie:  
><em>_With too much chocolate cake!_

_Twilight/Fluttershy:  
><em>_This night will be…_

_Fluttershy:  
><em>_Perfect, just perfect._

The night comes.

"Surprise!" The ponies surprise Princess Luna.

"Oh! Why thank you, dear ponies, but you had no reason to throw me a party." Luna says nicely.

"Of course we did, it's your birthday!" Pinkie says joyfully.

"Birthday?" Luna is confused.

"Hahahaha!" Fluttershy bursts in with the other 5 members: Alkaid, Chrysalis, Sombra, Discord, and Trixie wearing the alicorn amulet.

"What the!?" everypony is in shock.

"There is no way you can stop us, just surrender now." Fluttershy announces.

"No! You will not win!" Celestia says as her and Luna attack with their magic.

"Ha! How pathetic!" Trixie uses her amulet to remove Celestia and Luna's horns and place them on Alkaid and Fluttershy.

"We can't win against 6 magic users, we just can't!" Twilight shouts, "Alright! You win. Equestria is yours."

"About time! Now then, it's time!" Fluttershy announces, "To pay up, a deal's a deal."

"What?" Twilight is confused.

"A deal's a deal, what did I offer, 500 bits?" Celestia says, irritated.

"What is going on here?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I made a deal with Celestia that if I could rule Equestria, then she pays me 500 bits, otherwise I am her slave for life." Fluttershy explains.

"So this was all a game?" Twilight asks in an outrage.

"Yes! And you played the game perfectly!" Discord says happily.

"We just needed a 'second chance' to do things right." Chrysalis says, smiling.

"We knew you wouldn't willingly help us, so Fluttershy helped by getting you all to go through with the plan." Sombra explains.

"Now that we proved we can rule Equestria, you can't say it's impossible." Trixie boasts.

"So you rule now, I presume?" Rarity asks.

"You can have this poor excuse for a kingdom. We don't need it!" Fluttershy States loudly, "We just wanted to see Celestia's face when we won the bet."

"I will never live this down." Celestia groans.

"Now then, who wants cake!?" Pinkie exclaims joyfully.

The ponies enjoy the birthday party.

The end!

* * *

><p><strong>And now the moment you've all been waiting for!<strong>

**my hint was when Twilight refers to Pinkie's choice of character as an evil character.**

**that was Kairi from Kingdom Hearts and I am going to one day make a fanfic about her being evil. I have perfect justifications.**

**but that is for another time.**

**Join me in my flames of the evil ones!**


End file.
